Breathe
by mychilipeppers
Summary: "He was shaking with fear and panic. His chest burned with each struggling breath.; - Breathe. It'll pass. Just breathe…" Mikey and his bros have fought many different things: Shedder, gangs, aliens. It was tough but they made it. This time it's different. It's just Mikey; what is he suppose to do when his own body turns against him? How does he fight himself?…changed summary.
1. Chapter 1

:) I'm almost done with my other story so I decided to start another. Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

Darkness.

It surrounded him in tendrils. The menacing pitch black loomed over him dangerously. He spun around looking for someone or something. The back of his neck tingled putting him on edge. Someone or something was watching him.

He heard voices in the distance. The low rumbling of drums beat in sync with them. His heart beat the rhythm of panic and fear.

"Leave me alone!" He called out. His voice sounded pathetic, shaking with each word.

In a paniced fenzy he began running. The voices were getting closer.

Then he fell. The darkness pulled him down, devouring him with its greedy fingers. He whimpered and looked behind him. Only darkness stared back.

The voices in the distant were getting louder by the second.

"Mikey…"

"Mike…"

"Mikey…"

Mikey managed to push himself to his feet. He spun in circles, trying to find where the voices were coming from. They put him on edge. He knew them.

"Mikey…"

"Mike…"

"Mikey…"

They were getting louder along with his heartbeat.

"Mikey! Pay attention!"

"Shutup Mike!"

"Mikey leave me alone! I'm working!"

Louder and louder and louder. He covered his ears but he could still hear them.

"Stop goofing off Mikey! This isn't the time to joke around! If you noticed you'd know we're trying to get something done here. This is training not play time. Why can't you, for once in your life, try to focus?"

Tears stung his eyes.

"Would ya shut your mouth for one minute?! No one can think with ya flappin' your jaw all the time Mike! Some of us do like ta think once in a while, not that your know what thinking is."

Mikey closed his eyes and clench his fists.

"What the shell! That is the fifth time this week Mikey! I can't keep fixing the TV remote all the time. You need to be more careful. Stop being so reckless."

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Mikey opened his eyes.

Now he was in a room that was dimmly lit with candles. It was still hard to see much of anything. Mikey heard footsteps behind him and turned around slowly. When he saw the figure he took a step back in terror. Fear erupted inside of him.

Deep breaths. Inhale. Exhale.

"No…"

"Oh yes." The Shredder laughed. "I've only come to give you what is yours."

He held up his arm, proudly clenching three colored masks in his hand. Red, purple, and blue.

"No!" Anger exploded deep within Mikey. "What did you do?"

Shredder merely laughed. He threw the masks at Mikey. "It wasn't my doing."

Mikey swiftly caught them and gasped in horror when he saw his hands.

Thick red blood coated his hands and arms in ugly splatters.

"No…"

Laughter erupted from Shredder.

Mikey's eyes shot open."No!"

Inhale. Exhale.

Panic siezed him and his chest tightened.

Inhale…

He couldn't breathe. 


	2. Chapter 2

: Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles.

There was something about meditaiton that always made Leo feel good. There was a certain peace that came over him that usually wasn't there.

Today though, something put him on edge and he couldn't relax. Something unsettling was in the air. Somewhere in the distance of his coincence he thought he heard someone wimper and the sound of shifting positions. Leo took in a deep breath trying once again to relax. It was silent for a moment.

"NO!"

Leo's eyes shot open at the sound of that teriffied yell and soon the sound of heavy breathing take over. He scanned his eyes over the dojo.

Leo turned to find Mikey wheezing, his eyes wide in terror. He looked like he had just come out of meditation; his legs were still folded in the lotus position. Everyone stared at him, all of them had been knocked back to reality by his yell. Don glanced at Leo then began to approach Mikey quietly.

Don stood next to him. "Mikey?"

Mikey stared ahead, gasping, not acknowledging he was there.

"Mikey… are you okay?" Don asked. He touched his shoulder.

Mikey flinched away with a yell, scrambling away from Don. He looked at Don with fear and his heavy breathing became more labored.

Splinter approached Michelangelo from behind. "My son… what is wrong?"

Mikey's eyes darted around and he finally seemed to realize where he was. He looked up at his Sensei.

"Master Splinter?" Mikey wheezed. "What… *gasp*… where?"

"We were meditating Mikey." Leo said slowly. "What's wrong?"

Ignoring Leo, Mikey turned to his father. The unsteady breathing had gotten worse. "Master Splinter… may I be excused?" Mikey managed to gasp out.

Concern was in Splinter's eyes. He stared into Michelangelo's eyes. "My son…"

Mikey's eyes pleaded for Splinter to let him go. Splinter sighed.

"You may."

Mikey managed to bow and quickly stumbled out of the dojo, leaving three confused brothers behind.  
…

'I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe.' Mikey repeated over and over in his mind as he walked down the hall, leaning on the wall for support.

His gasping had soon turned to wheezing and a uncomfortable tightness burned in his chest. He felt fuzzy and disoriented.

Mikey arrived at the bathroom and slipped in, coughs begining to wrack his body. All he could do was lean against the wall and moan in between the coughs. Chest heaving, he fought to control his breathing.

'Just breathe. It's not so different from all the other times.' Mikey thought bitterly.

Those other times. How many times in the last few months had he been in this situation? Ever since the long months ago, when they had first encountered Shredder, Mikey had been having nightmares nightly and woke up every time to find his lungs wouldn't cooperate.

And it was steadily getting worse.  
. Only a few weeks ago he had started to feel the affects at practice. He'd run short of breath and, unlike before when he was the fastest in the group, he would quickly fall behind the others. On training runs, instead of being in front with Leo, he was in the back of the group between Don and Raph.

It wasn't only getting worse, it was getting out of control.

It never took this long to calm down. Usually, it took him less than five minutes but today it was taking much longer.

Mikey felt hot tears dribble down his face as he forced his breathing to slow. His lungs protested to function right. It never hurt this much before.

'It was just a stupid daydream thing.' Mikey told himself. He could still see the masks in his hand. His hands stained with red. Red was everywhere.

Mikey closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as his lungs screamed and spasmed to let air come in. He needed to calm down.

As his breathing began to settle slowly Mikey began to worry. Maybe it was time to talk to Don about what was going on.

Mikey dimissed the thought immediatly. Don would probably say he was being stupid or something. Mikey was just over reacting. There was nothing to worry about.

Right?

Don watched as his brother scrambled out of the dojo.

"What just happened?" He asked outloud.

"Sensei, what's wrong with Mikey?" He heard Leo ask behind him.

Don turned and watched as Master Splinter sighed. "Sit my sons. I have been meaning to discuss this with you and right now is as good of time as ever."

They sat quietly in front of their Master.

"The last few weeks," Splinter began. "I have noticed an… uneasiness in Michelangelo. Esspecially during his meditation. Your brother is anxious and frightened. I was hoping he'd open up to me…" Splinter trailed off.

"I knew somethin' was off." Raph stated. "He's been pretty quiet lately."

Don frowned. "He has been quieter and more… tired I've noticed too."

"I'll try to talk to him." Leo cut in. "Maybe he's having nightmares again."

Leo thought back to several times he had been woken by Mikey's shrieking in the dead of night and shuddered. He'd never tell what he'd dream about. All Leo knew was Mikey would walk around with a haunted look on his face and stumble around the lair without sleeping for days.

Leo only prayed that wasn't what was wrong. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I can't get italics to work with this so I use single quotations when Mikey's thinking. Just to let you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles.

A painful tug came from Mikey's chest as he lifted himself off the bathroom floor. His hand flew up and rubbed at his aching and tightening muscles there. Leaning against the wall and taking a few stumbling steps to the medicine cabinet, Mikey opened it with a shaking hand. He wrapped his hand around the bottle of Advil and took it out. The pills rattled inside as his quivering hands gripped the bottle loosely.

After taking the lid off the bottle, Mikey took two pills and downed them with water. He put the Advil back in the the cabinet door he glanced at himself in the mirror on the other side.

"This sucks." Mikey said to himself in the mirror. He couldn't help but notice how his complexion seemed paled in contrast to his normal green pigmentation. Beads of persperation covered his paled skin and his eyes held the dullness of exhaustion. The bright baby blue eyes he had seemed darker and dulled with the longing for sleep. He was expecting his eyes to look like that though. It had been almost a week since he'd gotten a full nine hours of sleep in one night. The last few days, he was lucky if he even got five.

Mikey leaned against the vanity as a wave of lightheadedness came rushing over him. Shallow pants of breath came in and out of his mouth, his chest pinching tightly. Mikey swallowed,  
choking down air that he force in and out. His hands tightened on his grip on the counter. Dark spots blocked his vision and everything went blurry. 'Don't pass out. Don't pass out.'

As the sudden dizziness left, Mikey let out a short, relived sigh, rubbing his face tiredly. He could really go for a nap right now. Deciding sleeping was a good idea, he exited the bathroom and began stummbling down the hall to his room.

Mikey sighed as he collapsed on his bed. Reaching out from underneath his bed he pulled out a notebook, his "sketchpad."  
Some drawing might make him feel better.

Besides comics and video games Mikey had two other passions: writing and drawing. All the pent up emotions he had could be let loose with just a pencil and a piece of paper. It was beautiful.

It was something he kept secret though. His brothers wouldn't understand. They couldn't understand the feeling Mikey got from gliding his graphite pencil over a smooth white surface. They wouldn't understand why Mikey could get so asorbed into his works of art.

There was a sense of vulneralbility in Mikey's drawings and writing. He put everything into them, his frustation, anger, fear, saddness, and joy. It was personal because he let his deepest emotions loose; all the extremes and sublte things mashed into one. He wasn't ready to show this giant, confusing part of him to anyone yet.  
His nightmares were one of the main thing Mikey drew. It helped ease the fear and anxiety. He didn't know why it helped, it just did.

As he was putting the last touches to his latest picture someone knocked on his door. Mikey leaned over the side of his bed and slipped the notebook under his bed. "Who is it?" He called.

"Leo. Can I come in?"

Mikey laid down once again. "Yeah."

Mikey's door was pushed open by his brother in blue. Leo stood akwardly in the the doorway.

"What's up?" Mikey asked looking at Leo.

Leo caught Mikey's gaze. He seemed to hesitate. "Are you… okay Mike?"

"Yeah…" Mikey frowned. He hadn't freaked Leo out that bad in the dojo, had he?

'No duh.' Mikey thought to himself. 'He just stopped by to chat.'

Leo's eyes turned hard and stern. "Are you sure Mikey? You don't want to talk about anything?"

'Yes Leo' Mikey thought sarcastically. 'I have graphic nightmares about murder and blood almost every night and wake up not being able to breathe. As Raph would say, I'm just peachy.'

"No. I'm good." Mikey said quickly. "I've got nothing to talk about. Unless you want to talk about comics?"

Leo's eyes widened. "Umm… I think I'll go see what Raph's doing."

Leo was gone in a flash.

Mikey smile to himself as he leaned back and closed his eyes. 'Gets them every time…' 


	4. Chapter 4

This isn't my best chapter. I think I might have rushed it. I had some of it written out and some I added on the spot. I hope it's pretty fluent. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles.

Hazy images and colors swirled around him dizzily. A manic fear washed over him and an animal-like panic blinded his thoughts. His stomach churned as blood began pouring out of the clean white walls surrounding him, staining them in bright red. As the room filled with red ooze, the smell of murder sent violent shudders threw him.

"You're so useless…"

Mikey's eyes blasted open as he sat up in bed with a strangled gasp. His heartbeat thunddered in his ears and cold sweat covered his skin. Once again, his lungs seemed to shrink and he was wheezing for air. Mikey threw his legs over the side of the bed as he let out a few coughs.

'It happens every time.' Mikey thought with frustration. 'Can't I get at least a few hours of peaceful rest without waking up struggling for air?'

As he caught his breath, Mikey glanced at the clock. It was almost six o'clock. He'd slept about seven hours.

'That's pretty good, coinsidering I've been avereging around three hours a night.' Mike thought.

When his breathing finally came back to normal, Mike sighed. He felt the pressure of an oncoming headache and his chest was still sore. It was time for some more Advil. Mikey pushed himself up onto his shakey legs and headed to the bathroom.

LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreak

After a quick stop to the bathroom, Mikey made his way to the kitchen. There he found his brothers eating sandwiches and chatting casually.

Don was the first to notice him. "You have a good sleep Mikey?"

Mikey rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Yeah." He answered quietly.

"Are you hungry Mikey?" Leo asked. "You slept through lunch."

For some reason, food didn't sound appealing. Between his headache and aching chest, food was the last thing on his mind.

"No thanks." Mikey mumbled taking a seat at the table. "I'm not hungry."

Don came over, taking a seat next to him. His eyes held concern."You feeling okay Mikey?"

"I'm fine." He answered as Don put a hand to his forhead to check his temperature. "It's just a headache."

"Do you think you can still come on patrol tonight Mike?" Leo asked. "We were going to leave pretty soon."

Normally, Mikey would have said he was fine and would still come along even if he did have a headache. In all honesty though, he didn't even feel like walking back to his room. His head throbbed, his chest burned, and, despite getting seven hours of sleep, he was exhusted.

Mikey closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "I'm not really feeling up to it right now Leo. Sorry."

Leo nodded in sympathy. "It's alright."

"Yeah." Raph put in with a gruff smile to Mikey. "We really don't need you slowing us down."

"I'm the slow one?" Mikey smiled tiredly. "I thought we were always waiting for you Raph? Talk about slow."

Mikey yawned then winced as his head gave another throb. He moaned. "Uhh…"

"What's wrong?" Don asked worridly.

"Just my head." Mikey mumbled.

"Do you need some medicine?" Don asked. "I could go get some Advil or something."

"I already took some." Mikey told him setting his head on the table. "Can I just… go lie down?"

"Sure Mike." Don said pulling him up. "I'll help you to the couch."

"I can walk by myself Donnie." Mikey protested. "It's just a headache."

Don looked at him skeptically. "You sure?"

"Bro, I'm fine." Mikey answered. "Are you guys leaving or are you going to stay home with me?"

Leo glanced at the clock on the wall. "I guess we should get going. If you have any problems-"

"I know the drill Leo. Call you guys or April." Mikey inturrupted.

Leo nodded. "We should be back by mid-night. If not we'll call."

"Take it easy Mike." Don said patting his shoulder. He followed Leo out the door.

"See ya later chuckle-head." Raph said following Don.

After they all left, only silence remained. It was peaceful though, and for once Mikey actually liked it. Even he had moments he needed some time alone in the quiet.

Mikey walked into the living room and laid down on the couch sighing. His entire body ached for sleep. Slowly, Mikey closed his eyes.

LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreak

After coming home from patrol, Leo was ready for bed. They had a few runins with Purple Dragons but nothing extrodinary.

"That was a pretty good patrol, I think." Don stated as they stepped into the lair.

"Eh," Raph said. "It was okay."

"You just want more action." Don said.

Raph smiled. "You don't?"

"Keep it down guys." Leo hissed. "Mikey and Master Splinter are probably sleeping."

"Sorry Leo." Don whispered back. "I'm going to my lab."

Don veered off in the opposite direction of the way Leo and Raph were going.

"I think I'll go watch the late night news." Raph said.

"That sounds good. I'll come with you." Leo said. "I'm going to bed after that though."

Raph shrugged his shoulders. "Fine by me."

The two of them came into the living room only to find their sleeping baby brother on the couch.

"Guess TV's out." Raph said looking down at Mike. "I don't exactly want ta sit on Mike just to watch the news."

"I'll bring him to his room." Leo volunteered. "He'll be better off there anyway."

Leo bent down and slipped his arms under Mikey. Lifting him into his arms, Leo began making his way to Mikey's room.

Leo accidentally kicked something out from under Mikey's bed as he set Mikey down on top of the covers.

Leo looked down at the object. It was a composition notebook. It was old and tattered but there was something mysterious about it. What would Mikey be doing with a notebook? As far as Leo knew, Mikey hated writing.

Leo bent down and picked up the book. He slid his hand across the rough binding then the smooth cover. Should he open it?

Leo cautiously peeled back the cover and looked down at the front page.

Leo gasped when he saw the page. It wasn't writing, it was a drawing. A beautiful realistic pencil drawn flower stood out proudly on the page.

Leo flipped to the next page then the next. Each page was full of lines and images. Thers were pictures of April and Casey, Donnie sleeping at his desk, a New York City skyline, even one of Leo doing katas. What amazed Leo was how phanomonally real they were.

Why hadn't Leo known about this talent of Mikey's before?

It irked Leo. Mikey had told them everything about his comics and video games. Not once had he mentioned this.

As he flipped deeper into the book, Leo began to realize, some of them didn't seem… Mikey. Several were gorey and to many were sad. A few potrayed anger. Mikey had never mentioned any of this.

Leo stopped when he came to a darkly sketched page. It showed all four if them. Mikey was in the middle and around him were the rest of them. Each of them held onto one of Mikey's limbs and they all pulled in opposite directions. A look of pure agony was written all over Mikey's face but tape covered his mouth so he couldn't say anything as they slowly ripped him apart. It was deeply unsettling. They were pulling him apart yet he was helpless. Is that how Mikey felt, helpless, hurt, torn?

Leo took a deep breath and closed the book. He stared down at it and shuddered. This was what was going in in Mikey's mind? It wasn't right.

He needed to talk to Don and Raph. 


	5. Chapter 5

:) This might be the last update for this week. I have finals this week and won't have time to write. Keep looking for chapters though.

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

After rounding Don and Raph up they went to the kitchen. Raph leaned against the counter and Don took a seat at the table. Leo paced back and forth, trying to organize his thoughts. He held the notebook in his hand as he paced.

"Watcha got there Leo?" Raph asked.

Leo stopped and faced Raph. "You guys need to see this."

Leo walked over to the table and sat by Don, laying the book on the table. Raph came over peering over Leo's shoulder curiously.

Leo flipped open the front cover and both Don's and Raph's eyes widened.

Don turned it so he could get a better look. "What is this?"

Leo leaned back in his chair. "Found it in Mikey's room. I accidentally kicked it out from under his bed."

Raph reached a hand out and touched the image on the page. "I knew Mike was okay at drawing, but this… " Raph trailed off. "I'm surprised he ain't said one word about it."

It was silence for a moment as they stared at the image in awe. Don flipped the page and the page after taking in his brother's work. A frown formed on his face as his eyes scanned some of the pictures. Some of it seemed a bit personal. Don didn't like invading his brother's space.

"Maybe he didn't want to." Don said flipping another page. "Some of this stuff in here is really deep."

"Watcha mean Donnie?" Raph asked.

"Maybe… this wasn't meant to be found." Don said softly closing the notebook. "If Mikey was hiding it, he doesn't want people to see it. Maybe this is his way of expressing himself. If you think about it Raph, Mikey's pretty happy for someone who lives in the sewers hiding from people."

Leo looked at Don. "Wait. Do you think Mikey doesn't want us to know when he's upset?

Don frowned. "Maybe. I don't know. We shouldn't even be looking at this though. It's Mikey's." Don stood. "If Mikey doesn't want us to know, then I'm going to respect that. It's Mikey's choice to tell us. I'm not saying it was a bad thing that you showed us, Leo, but we still need to respect his privacy. I'm going to bring it back to his room." Don exited the kitchen quietly.

LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreak

The next morning Mikey woke up feeling slightly better. The headache he had was gone and his chest was no longer spasming for air. It was still tight and sore though and though he had slept more than usual he still felt tired. He was coinsiderbly better than the day before, but the tightness in his chest and the ache for more sleep was enough to make him want to skip practice.

He couldn't though. Mikey's family expected him to be at their training and he had to admit, he didn't want everyone to freak out because he wasn't feeling his best.

As he walked into the kitchen, he realized he was up later than usual. Don and Leo were finishing the dishes as Raph sat at the table, finishing his cereal as he read the paper.

Mikey rubbed his eyes as he stepped in. "Dudes, what time is it?"

"Hi Mikey." Donnie said as he came in. "It's about 10:30. How are you feeling?"

"Okay." He mumbled, rubbing slightly at his sore chest, trying to loosen it up. He sat quietly across from Raph.

"That's good I guess." Don stated. " We decided to let you sleep in. Do you have a headache anymore?"

"No, I'm good." Mikey said. He stood. "I think I'll get a bowl of cereal."

"Hurry up Mike." Leo said as he set the towel he had in his hand down on the counter. "Training starts in ten."

Mikey felt his chest tighten at the word "training." He really was dreading it.

'Well Mike, ' Mikey thought to himself miserably as he rubbed his chest again. 'Your'e going to have fun in training today.'

LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreak

From the start of practice, Mikey was slightly short of breath. Other than that though, he was okay. He just had to focus on his breathing constantly.

When sparring came along, they got into pairs. Leo went with Raph and Don went with Mike. Mikey prayed Don would take it easy on him. He could feel his breathing steadily getting worse as he went on.

Mikey pulled out his nunchucks as Don pulled out his bō staff. As they began circling each other, Mikey's hands became slick with sweat. He was scared; not of Donnie, but himself. What if-

His thoughts were cut off as Don came at him with a yell. Mike dodged and aimed for a kicked to Don's head. Don, of course, blocked it and counter attacked.

As Mikey dodged once again, he felt his breath hitch. Hs fear meter went up a notch.

'Breathe Mike.' He told himself. 'Breathe.'

As they cointiued, Mikey's breathing became more and more labored to the point that Don was getting concerned.

Don lowered his bō staff, looking at Mike with worry. "You alright Mike?" He asked.

"Yeah." He replied breathlessly. He took advantage of Don's hesitation to catch his breath. Sweet, sweet oxygen.

"Alright." Don said skeptically. He attacked again, halfheartedly.

Mikey blocked but didn't see Don's leg come out of no where. In his inability to breathe and confusion, he put his gaurd down and lowered his arms. Don's foot hit him squarly in the chest and Mikey felt the breath he barely had control over get knocked out of him.

Mikey stumbled backwards, dropping his nunchucks and gasped. His hand flew to his chest. Letting out a loud, dry cough, he managed to get Leo's and Raph's attention. They stopped sparring.

"Mikey?" He heard Don ask.

Mikey was wheezing. Panic shook him and his lungs spasmed and burned with each struggling breath. Lightheadedness took over and he began to sway.

"What happened!" The voices were miles away.

"I don't know! His breathing suddenly went out of control!"

'Can't breathe. Can't breathe. Can't breathe.' His thoughts raced. The only thing he could hear was that wheezing, choking sound. Tears began flowing down his face and they only made things worse; but it hurt SO bad.

"Mikey, sit down, now!" Hands were pushing on him and he felt his legs give out. He managed to make out Don in front of him.

Don pulled Mikey's hands over Mikey's head. "Keep your arms up." Don said calmly. "It will help."

Mikey just let out a very choked sob.

Don's hands moved to his shoulders. "Mikey." Don looked him in the eyes. "Mikey calm down. Breathe in. Breathe out. Follow me."

Mikey tried but just let out another sob.

"Hur's." He gasped. Tears poured out of his eyes as his lungs tightened even more.

"I know Mike." Don said softly. "Just try Mike. Try. It'll pass. Just breathe."

Chest heaving, Mikey desperatly tried to slow his breathing. Tears began to fall faster as each wave of pain washed over him. After what seemed like hours, his breathing slowly began to steady. Exhustion washed over him and he slummped against Donnie.

"Donnie." He slurred softly. "M'tired."

He slipped into uncoinsousness. 


	6. Chapter 6

:) Sorry it took me so long to post this. I was studying for and taking finals all last week. I didn't have any time to write. Now there over. Thank God…

Hope this chapter's good. I had to fix a bunch of mistakes, sorry if I missed a few.

Warning: this chapter is slightly bloody

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

"Mikey…"

The distant voices called to him. He wished they would shut up. He was tired. He wanted sleep. Oh, why couldn't he sleep in peace?

"Mikey…"

Why couldn't they be a little quieter? He moaned in annoyance.

"You guys, I think he's coming to!"

The voices became louder and he felt more aware of himself. He felt the aches in his muscles and the pounding in his head. Most of all, he felt the stiff, painful, tightness of his lungs and chest when he breathed in and out. He cracked his eyelids open and bright light burned his eyes and hazy images danced in front of him.

He moaned again and closed his eyes. Hands pulled him up some, encouraging him. Why couldn't he just sleep?

"Come on Mikey. Wake up. Please?" Don's voice began pulling him towards coinciousness. He manged to open his eyes into slits. He blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes to the light.

It took him a few moments to realize he was laying on the cot in Don's lab. Don sat next to him while Leo and Raph sat to the side, all of them had worried expressions plastered on their faces.

Mikey, confused, began to sit up quickly. He immediatly found out that was a bad idea. Lungs spasmimg wildly, he let out a chesty cough and grimaced, putting a hand to his chest.

Don's hands pushed him back down gently. "Take it easy Mikey. Not too fast."

Mikey sucked in air painfully. "It hurt's."

Donnie looked at Mike with deepening concern in his eyes. "What does?"

"Chest." He gasped. Once again his lungs spasmed and Mikey arched his body in pain. He wheezed, trying to get more air.

"It's okay. Just breathe Mikey." Don said calmly. A few moments passed and Mikey's breathing began to settle. Not long after Mikey's eyes were closed once more.

"What's wrong with him Donnie?" Leo's asked from behind Don.

Don turned and looked at Leo. He frowned. "I have an idea but I'm not sure. I'll have to do a little research. I'm hoping it's nothing serious, but I can't say for sure."

"He's gonna be okay, ain't he Donnie?" Raph asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure he'll be fine, Raph." Don replied. "He's just having a little trouble breathing right now. It might take him a while to recover."

LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreak

Breathe.

He was running. Complete utter terror ran through his veins as he sprinted. Darkness loomed all around him and mangy creatures howled in the distance. He had to keep going. He had to keep running.

Inhale. Exhale.

Breathe.

"Mikey…"

Mikey stopped dead in his tracks. Voices were always calling to him but this one he knew. He spun wildly, eyes searching. Where was h-

The world moved in slow motion as Mikey's eyes came to rest on Don, who was lying on the ground motionless. A horrifing pool of red coated the ground around him. Mikey stood there in shock, staring at his brother. Panic welled up inside him and suddenly, all of his emotions erupted out of him like a volcano.

Inhale. Exhale.

Brea-

"-DONNIE!"

Mikey ran over to his brother and knelt down beside him. Tears ran down his face mercilessly as he reached out shakily to check for a pulse. Blood was everywhere.

Mikey gulped as he felt the weak beat of his brother's pulse in his neck. Carefully, Mikey flipped his brother over onto his back. Gagging silently, Mikey swallowed the rising bile in his stomach as a gushing, gapping wound came to view on his brother's plastron. His head spun at the horrifiing sight of his brother's blood pouring out of him like a broken faucet.

"Donnie, wake up, please." Mikey begged as he reached out and grabbed his brother's hand. Don's hand was frigid and stiff. Tears blurred Mikey's vision.

Breathe. Inhale…

"Mikey…"

Mikey gasped and looked up and into his brother's fluttering eyes.

…Exhale…

Mikey brushed the tears away and squeezed his brother's hand. "You're okay Donnie. It'll be alright."

Don managed to smile weakly. "M'sorry Mike." He whispered. His eyes closed gently.

Mikey felt the panic rush over him, drowning him. "No. No, don't sleep Don. I-I'll get help, just don't-don't-"

…Inhale…

Mikey fell silent as he felt his brother's hand go limp. He felt numb. The rushing emotions left for one moment as he went into shock. He stood as he felt the fear take root again. He couldn't run though. All he could do was gaze down at his brother's stiff, bloody body-

Exhale.

His breath caught in his throat and he struggled to take another breath in. Tears began falling again.

Breathe.

LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreak

Mikey bolted up into a sitting position as he came to coinciousnes again. His mind swam with confusion as he tried to gain his bearings. His lungs burned with each intake of breath and tears ran down his face. Where was he? Where was Don?

"Donnie!" He screamed with everything he had. Lungs hitching, he sucumbed to painful wheezing. Everything went blurry.

Hands were suddenly on him. Panicd, he flailed and his breathing went erratic. Who were they?

"Mikey! Mikey, look at me!"

Someone turned him and his fear filled eyes took in the sight of his genius brother. Slight ease washed over him.

Mikey threw his arms around his brother and gasped with relief. Don stumbled, surprised.

When Don felt Mikey shaking, he wrapped his arms around him in a secure hug. "You're okay Mikey. Calm down."

Mikey's breathing steadied slowly and his mind cleared some. Pain and exhustion washed over him as his mind came into focus.

"Donnie…" a few stray tears ran down Mikey's face and Mikey rubbed them away with the back of his hand.

"It's okay." Don said softly. He pulled away from his brother and looked into Mikey's exhausted eyes.

Mikey relaxed and leaned against his brother. "M'tired."

"I know." Don said. "Are you okay now?"

Mikey nodded mutely.

"Are you thirsty or anything?" Don asked.

"Water." Mikey stated simply.

"I came prepared then." Don said. He got up and walked to the counter. He grabbed the glass he'd brought with him and walked back to Mikey.

Don sat next to Mikey as Mikey took the glass with shaking hands. After Mikey took a long drink, Don spoke up.

"So, are you going to tell me what you were dreaming about?" Don asked quietly.

Mikey stared into the glass he had in his hand and didn't answer.

"Is that a no?" Don asked.

Mikey looked away.

Don sighed. "I'm just worried Mikey."

"I'm fine!" Mikey suddenly snapped. He began to stand but Don pulled him down. Mikey glared into Don's worried eyes.

"No you're not." Don said. "Never mind your nightmares, you're having problems breathing Mikey. You need to stay put for while, okay? You're staying here until we figure out what's wrong."

Mikey sighed. "Fine."

"Has this happened before?" Don asked as his brother slumped back down into a sitting position.

Mikey fidgeted. "Umm…no… not really. Maybe?" He glanced up into Don's eyes nervously.

"Mikey…" Don said. "Please give me an answer."

Mike wringed his hands together and shifted. He shrugged.

He glanced up at Don again and they held their gaze for a few seconds. Then he looked down and sighed. Mikey nodded subtly.

"How long has it been giving you problems?" Don asked.

Mikey shrugged and looked away again.

"Mikey…"

"At least four months. It hasn't gotten bad until recently." Mikey answered quietly.

They were both silent for a few moments. The burn of anger and disappointment went through Don. Mikey had been having problems for months? Don had thought at most it would have been was two weeks.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Don asked harshly. "Breathing problems aren't something to mess around with, Mikey. You should have told me as soon as you started having problems. I need to know these things."

"It wasn't that bad. I was fine before." Mikey protested weakly.

"Well you aren't now!" Don snapped. "You passed out in the dojo because you couldn't breathe! Do you know how much that scared us?"

Mikey looked down shamefully. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Don sighed. "What's past is past I guess. Next time you have any problems with any thing though, you can talk to me, okay Mike?"

Mikey nodded.

"How are you feeling now?" Don asked, changing the subject.

"Short of breath." Mikey said softly. "My chest hurts and it's tight."

"It's hard to breathe?" Don asked.

"Yeah." Mikey grimaced and rubbed his chest. "My lungs keep tightening. It hurts Don."

"Anything else?" Don asked.

"Just tired." Mikey stated.

"Okay." Don said as he stood. "I'll get you something for the pain then I'll need to do some reasearch. Try to get some more sleep."

Mikey nodded as Don left. He laid down again but refused to close his eyes. Everytime he closed them he saw the blood splattered on his arms, oozing out of the walls, puddling around his brother. He stared ahead blankly in an exhausted stupor. The hell he was going to sleep.

After that nightmare like that, he wouldn't sleep for weeks. 


	7. Chapter 7

: This chapter was kind of slapped together. Some of it might seem rushed.

Anyway, Happy Holidays everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

Don sighed as he turned off his laptop and closed it.

He turned and glanced at Mikey who was blankly staring off into space. Mikey looked so tired and out of it. Don wondered why he wasn't sleeping.

"You doing okay Mikey?" Don asked.

Mikey didn't even look up at him.

"Mikey?" Don asked again.

This time Mikey's eyes shot up and stared at him.

"Are you doing okay?" Don asked worried.

Mikey nodded and looked away, once again staring off into outer space.

Don frowned at the lack of verbal response from his brother. Don knew Mikey was exhausted, he just wondered why Mikey refused to sleep. It was unhealthy for him to stay awake when he clearly needed rest. Of course, it wouldn't be the first time he refused to sleep. Many times after he had bad nightmares the only way to get him to sleep would be through medication. Master Splinter had even used sleeping pills when they were younger when Mikey had nightmares.

Don sighed. Maybe he needed to get the sleeping pills out.

Don stood and went to the closet that held the medical supplies. He opened the door and began to move things around looking for sleeping tablets.

Don found some and took two of the pills out of the bottle. He came over to Mikey and shook his shoulder slightly, trying to get his attention. "Mikey."

Mikey's eyes drifted lazily up and stared at Don. "Hmm?"

Don held out the pills. "I want you to take these."

Mikey stared at them then reached a shakey hand out, taking them. Without even questioning what they were for, he popped them in his mouth and Don handed him the glass of water he had earlier.

Don took the glass back and set it back on the counter when he was done. He headed back over to his work table with a sigh. He might as we'll try to get something done.

LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreak

After fifteen minutes of useless tinkerking, Don gave up and reached for his laptop. He opened it and turned it on.

As it loaded Don glanced back at Mikey. He felt slightly relived when he saw his brother out completely.

"How is he?"

Don jumped and turned to find Leo in the doorway. Don relaxed and sighed.

"Not good." Don said. "I have bad news and really bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

Leo frowned as he stepped it the room and leaned against the table Don was working on. "I'd rather not hear either but I'll take the bad news first."

"Mikey's refusing to sleep. I had to give him something to put him to sleep. He was so out of it he didn't even ask what they were for. I can tell he hasn't had a good night's sleep in a while. He's definatlly having nightmares again." Don said.

Leo nodded and sighed. "Okay. We'll have to keep an extra eye on him. What's the other bad news?"

"It's about Mikey's little "episode" in the dojo." Don said. "I think he's developing breathing problems Leo."

"Breathing problems?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. Well, according to my research and what he's told me about his symptoms, I'm pretty sure he's developing asthma." Don said.

Leo took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "That's definatlly not good news."

"Anyway, that "episode" Mikey had in the dojo was, more than likely, an asthma attack. He should be okay after he gets some rest but that's not the thing that's bugging me." Don said. "When I asked if he's had any problems before he said it's been affecting him for months. He never told me."

"Did he tell you why he didn't say anything?" Leo asked.

Don shook his head. "No, but there's another thing, if Mikey really does have asthma we're going to run into a bit of a problem."

"What now?"

"Mikey's going to need an inhaler." Don said. "I have no problem making a fake perscription, but finacially…" Don trailed off.

"We don't have any money to pay for it." Leo finished.

"Exactly."

Leo sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. "I don't know about that one Don. There's no way we're stealing. That's totally off limits."

"Maybe we could ask April?" Don suggested.

"Don, you know medicine is expensive." Leo said. "We can't ask her to pay for this. She already does so much for us."

Don sighed. "I just don't know what other option we have. Mikey's going to need one. He said his breathing is getting worse."

"We'll figure out something." Leo assured him.

"I hope so." Do replied.

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

Mikey was itching to get up.

He needed to move. He needed to do something. But nooo, he had to lay on the uncomfortable cot while Don babysat him.

His chance to sneak away finally came when Don left to find Raph and Leo.

As soon as Don stepped out of the door, Mikey was sitting up. It couldn't do any harm to just walk to his room, right? All he really wanted was to lie down in his own bed. Maybe draw some…

Mikey pushed himself up and took a deep breath,testing his breathing. His lungs seemed to be functioning better. Not perfect but better.

As he began walking down the hall, he slightly regreted his decision. He was short of breath and panting. He paused his walk outside the doorway of the kitchen to catch his breath.

There were voices coming from the room and Mikey focused on what they were saying.

"-attack in the dojo. His asthma isn't too severe, but we'll need to keep an eye on him. Without an inhaler attacks will be harder to deal with."

"Mike's gonna be okay ain't he Donnie?"

"Yes Raph. He just needs some rest."

Mikey frowned. They were talking about him?

"It seems kinda hard to belive Mike has asthma. He's never had any problems breathin'. It kinda showed up outta the blue."

"That's the thing Raph. Asthma can develop in anytime in someones life. Mikey's just developed now."

Mikey felt his heart skip a beat. They thought he had asthma?

"Mikey's going to have to take it easy until we can figure out how to get an inhaler for him."

There was a moment of silence.

"We're going to have to take him off patrol, aren't we?"

There was a pause and Mikey felt his heart race. No. They couldn't take him off patrol.

"More than that Leo. I don't think it will be safe for him to even train right now. You saw what happened in the dojo today. I'm going to have to limit all of his phisical activity until he has better contol of his breathing."

Mikey felt his heart drop. He should have expected it though. He knew his breathing was too big of a issue to keep to himself.

"The problem is guys, how do I tell Mikey this?"

"Just tell him Don. Mikey will understand. Hopefully."

Mikey stood once again feeling slightly overwhelmed. He couldn't train or fight or do anything practically because of his stupid defective lungs.

Who ever heard of a ninja with asthma? 


	8. Chapter 8

I I kinda had a bit of fun writing this chapter. It's a bit off track but I had fun writing it so… hope you enjoy it.

P.s: updates might get slower. I start school on Tuesday, which means homework, which means less time to write. Not to mention I have musical and soccer starting soon. Sorry. 8)

Disclaimer: I don't own turtles. As in awsome ninja ones. I did have a pet turtle for maybe a week though… long story.

Don headed back to the lab after the discussion only to find the lab empty. Mikey was gone.

Don felt worry plauge him. Where was he?

Don took a deep breath, calming down. He needed to think. More than likely Mikey was in his room or useing the bathroom. There was probably nothing to worry about. He turned to go back out the door. Despite the fact that Mikey was more than likey fine, Don needed to find him.

"I leave him alone for five minutes and he's gone." Don grummbled to himself. "He has to be the worst patient ever. I can't keep him in one place for five minutes."

Don sighed as he approached Mikey's bedroom. The door was cracked open slightly but it was quiet. For a moment Don wondered if he should even look in there. Usually you could tell where Mikey was based off of how much noise he made, even if it was unintentional. There was something off though. Some unnamable force compelled Don to push open Mikey's bedroom door. "Mikey?"

Don took in the sight of Mikey's room and sighed. Although it wasn't much better than his own at least Don's room had SOME sense of organization.

Comic books were stacked in a corner of his room. A few were strewn on the floor. Mikey had posters hanging from his walls, some of them dangerously close to falling off the walls. A few drawings hung from his walls as well. They made Don think back to the notebook Mikey had full of drawings. Before they found the notebook Don knew Mikey drew once in a while and it was always something colorful and happy, not like the dark pictures in his notebook.

Don's eyes came to rest on Mikey who was sitting on his unmade bed. Mikey stared at Don blankly. Don walked over and stood in front of him, crossing his arms.

"What are you doing out of the infermery?" Don asked sternly. "I didn't clear you."

Mikey didn't answer. Instead he looked down.

Don unfolded his arms. He softened his tone. "Mikey?"

Mikey looked up at Don. "I heard what you said in the kitchen." Mikey said quietly.

"You-you did?" Don asked.

Mikey nodded looking down again.

Don sighed and took a seat next to Mikey. It was silent for a moment.

Mikey looked up tentivly. "Are -are you guys really taking me off patrol?"

Don frowned. "We don't want you to get hurt Mike. Until you get an inhaler you're going to have to limit your physical activity."

Mikey hung his head saddly.

"Hey." Don said poking his brother in the shoulder. "Cheer up. It's not that bad Mikey."

"When am I getting it?" Mikey asked looking back up at Don.

"Well…" Don said. "That's the problem. We can't afford it. We need to figure out money first."

Mikey looked down again.

Don sighed. "Look, Leo doesn't want me to but I think I'll talk to April about this. Maybe she can help pay for it."

"Don…" Mike started. "You can't make her pay for it."

"I said I'd talk to her." Don said. "That doesn't mean she'll pay for it."

Mikey sighed. "Thanks Donnie."

"No problem bro." Don said getting up. "Do you want to stay here or go back to the lab with me?"

"I'll stay." Mikey said. "Maybe I'll read a comic or something."

"Alright." Don said. "But take it easy. I want you to rest."

"Got it Donnie." Mikey smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

Mikey raised his eyes from his almost completed drawing when he heard a loud knock on his door.

He heard Raph yelling behind it. "Yo Mike! April brought pizza over. It's in the kitchen if ya want any."

Mikey felt his stomach rummble at the mention of pizza. He grinned and stood, begining to head for the kitchen. Now way he was going to turn down food. Esspecially pizza.

The aroma if melted chesse and pepperoni hit him as he made he approached the kitchen. He sighed contently. There was nothing in the world that could match the mouth-watering scent of freshly baked pizza.

Mikey turned the corner and glanced into the kitchen to see two of his brothers and April. April stood, leaning against the counter talking casually with Leo who was sitting at the table next to Don. Don was looking down at one of his many books as he nibbled on a piece of pizza absentmindedly.

"What's up guys?" Mikey asked as he took a step into the room.

Leo and April stopped talking to each other and focused on Mikey.

"I brought some pizza over for you guys." April said. "A thank you for your guys's help with painting the walls in the shop."

"Sweet!" Mikey cheered. He sauntered over to the table, grabbing a piece of pizza from the box laying in the middle. "Thanks April."

"No problem." April said with a smirk. "I'm surprised you weren't the first one in here. I thought you said you had the super power to sense pizza from a mile away."

"Hey." Mikey said with a grin. He sat down on the other side of Don."Sometimes I have off days."

"Uh-huh." April said nodding, waving him off. "Sure. You were probably just geeking-out with your comics."

Mikey pouted crossing his arms. "I do not "geek-out"."

Leo snorted and Mikey glared at him. Leo rolled his eyes. "Seriously Mikey? Sometimes you're as bad as Donnie."

"Hey!" Mikey protested. "There is a big difference between comics and boring sciency books with big words you can't even pronounce. That-" Mikey said pointing to Don who had completly forgoten his pizza and now was completly zoned out in his book. "-Is geeking-out."

"You do the same with your comics Mikey." Leo countered.

"I don't!"

"Next time I'll video tape you then."

"Shh!" Don suddenly intervened, looking up from his book with a glare. "Quiet!" He went back to reading.

Leo and Mikey went quiet. Mikey stuck his tounge out a Leo and Leo rolled his eyes and stood.

"Suit yourself. I'm going to go meditate. Care to join me Mikey?"

Mikey made a sour face. "No. I much more prefer to go "geek-out" with my comics as you kindly put it."

Leo rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh, shaking his head. "You'll never change will you?"

Mikey grinned happily. "Nope."

Leo smiled slightly head out of the kitchen, leaving Don, April, and Mikey to themselves. The kitchen was silent when he left.

April sighed and came over taking Leo's seat. "You guys are so weird."

"Thanks!" Mikey took a bite of pizza.

"So what have you been up to?" April questioned. "Anything new I need to know about."

"Not really." Mikey said. "Same old same old I guess."

April smiled. "It sounds like you're a little bored."

Mikey shrugged. "Maybe…"

"I'll call Casey to pick up a movie." April said. "We can have a movie night tonight. We haven't had one in a while."

"Sure." Mikey said. A movie actually sounded great. With everything going on he needed a break.

Suddenly Donnie sighed, setting his book down on the table. He looked at April and Mikey conused. "Hey, where'd Raph and Leo go?"

"Leo went to meditate." April said. "I think Raph went to his room. Don't you remember?"

Don shook his head frowning. Mikey grinned.

"He was too busy geeking-out." Mikey stated.

"I was not "geeking-out"." Don said defensivly. "I was reading."

Mikey laughed. "Sure Don."

April sighed. "You two are hopeless."

Don brushed it of with a wave of his hand. "Anyway…" He turned to Mikey. "What are you doing up? I thought I told you to take it easy?"

"I'm fine Donnie." Mikey said. It was the truth too. He felt a ton better except for the slight ache when he took too deep of a breathe. "Raph told me there was pizza so I came to get some."

"Well…still." Don said. "I don't need a repeat of this morning."

"What happened this morning?" April cut in, confused.

Mikey and Don turned to April.

"Nothing." Mikey said hastily. "Nothing Ap-

"-Mikey passed out in the dojo." Don cut in.

"Don!"

"What! Why?" April asked.

"I'm fine April. It wasn't too seriou-"

"-He had a bit of trouble breathing. Actually, according to him, he's been having problems breathing for months." Don said glaring at Mikey.

"Come on Donnie. Do you really hav-"

"What?" April exclaimed. "Are you kidding?"

"No. I think he might be developing asthma." Don stated.

"Really Don?" Mikey groaned. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Too bad." Don snapped. He turned back to April. "Anyway, Mike's off patrol until we figure out how to get an inhaler. We can't risk him having an attack in the middle of a fight. I'm cutting his training too."

Mikey grumbled scowling at the table.

Don continued. "When he'll get an inhaler though is the quetion. There's no way we can affor-"

"I'll pay for it." April volunteered suddenly.

"April-"

"It's no problem." April said. "I know how expenssive perscriptions can be. Don't worry about it Don. When do you need me to pick it up?"

"Well, if I can get Mikey's perscripiton in tonight…." Don shook his head. "I don't know why I'm asking you to do this. You've done way too much for us."

"You don't have to do it April." Mikey broke in. He looked down sighing. "I'll be fine."

"If you guys really feel that bad about me paying for it you guys can help me with cleaning up the shop and shipping orders to make up for it." April suggested.

She gave them both a small smile. "Besides, were family. Famlies look after each other." 


	9. Chapter 9

Today was my first day back at school. Exciting yet depressing. Ironic thing is there's only suppose to be a high of -5 tommarow so they canceled school. I mean, as soon as we go back to school we already have a snow day. At least I have an extra day to do my homework… ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

"-and wasn't it awesome how that robo-dude guy came out of nowhere and was like wham and kapow and- and-!" Mikey exclaimed excitedly as he picked up the popcorn bowl next to him and stood. Movie night had been a sucsess.

"Sure Mikey." April said gently.

"Actually, in real life that would have been imposible. First off, he wouldn't-wouldn't…" Don cut off with a yawn.

Mikey laughed. "Look, Don's boring himself!"

"I think it might be time for bed." Leo spoke up.

"I guess I'll go find Casey and have him take me home then." April said standing from the couch. "He's probably wrecking something with Raph again. I don't know why those two couldn't have stayed to watch. They were gone about fifteen minutes into it."

Leo stood from the couch as well, stretching. "They're not much for sci-fi. I guess I'm not either but I didn't have much else to do so…" Leo trailed off.

"I wish there was more popcorn." Mikey said sadly, looking at the empty bowl.

"You can have more tomarow Mikey." Leo said. He clapped his hands together. "Come on you two. I said bed. Now. That means you too Donnie."

Don had been trying to sneak away to his lab. "But Leo-"

"-No buts." Leo said, running up behind Don and steering him away from his lab. "Bed."

"See you guys later." April said walking in the opposite direction.

"Bye April!"

"Have a nice night!"

She waved good-bye.

Mikey gave a yawn of his own which made Don yawn again.

Leo chuckled slightly, pushing his brothers in the directions of their rooms. "Go to bed you two. I'll go find Raph."

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

"Night Mikey." Don said entering his room, which was the first down the hall. Raph's came second and then Mikey's.

"Night Don." Mikey said. He trailed down the hall by himself. He stopped outside his bedroom, sighing. As he stared into the dark room nervously, sweat began to wet his palms and adrenaline began to pump through him. Imagining the blood and the death he felt his heart skip and begin to beat faster. Mikey took a deep breath and opened the door.

He silently made his way across the room and laid down quietly on his bed. Every muscle in his body told him to bolt out of there. Swallowing hard against the panic, he closed his eyes, bracing for another night of terrors…

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

It was quiet at first.

Raph didn't even know how it even woke him, it was so quiet. Maybe it was big brother intuition or somthing.

He could barely hear it but it was there.

Sobbing.

He laid there for a moment, wondering if he was just hearing things.

Then he heard a voice, distant and coming from another room.

"Stop!…So much blood…"

He knew that voice instantly.

"Shell!" Raph hissed out loud, quickly jumping from his hammock. His heart skipped a beat as he heard another sob. "Mikey…"

He rushed out of the room, running to the one next to his and swinging the door open.

Mikey laid on his bed, tossing and turning, tears falling gently from his closed eyes. The bed sheets were half on the floor, half tangled around his legs. Raph could see sweat lightly coat his brother's skin. He whimpered and shuddered fearfully.

Raph approached quietly and shook Mikey's shoulder slightly. "Come on Mike. Yer just dreaming. Wake up Mikey."

Mikey seemed to stir slightly then another sob broke from him. He began panting and thrashing wildly, hitting Raph.

Raph shook him more roughly. "Bro, wake up!"

It seemed to do the trick. Mikey's eyes shot open and he bolted up with a strangled gasp. His eyes were wide with fear and his breathing became fast and erratic. Struggling against Raph's hands on his shoulders, he furiously pounded on Raph with his fists in a blind panic. His eyes darted around wildly before finally settling on Raph.

Mikey gasped, tears falling faster as he stared at Raph. He finally snapped out of it. "Raphie…"

Hearing the fast breathing Mikey had turn into a sporadic, shallow wheeze, Raph felt fear cut through him. He sat on the bed next to his brother. "Calm down Mikey. Deep breaths bro."

Mikey grimaced, wheezing. He gripped a fistful of bedsheets and squeezed them in pain, turning his knuckles a pale white/ green.

"It hurts Raph… I can't-" Mikey cut off with another strained breath. He arched his body in pain as he struggled to breathe.

Raph felt slightly paniced. Mikey's breathing was getting worse. "Breathe for me Mike. You got this bro."

Mikey shook his head, choking on his tears. Sweat trickled down his forehead from the effort it took him to try to breathe normally. "I-I can't."

Raph felt his heart begin to race as Mikey began coughing loudly. He felt paniced. What was he suppose to do?

"Donnie!" He called, thinking of the only person who would probably know what to do in this situation. He raised his voice. "DON!"

Soon he heard footsteps and Don soon rushed in. He took one look at Mikey, who was struggling to breath and went into doctor mode. He rushed to Mikey, sitting his brother up a little more.

"He's having an asthma attack Raph." Don said, seeing his older brother's look of fear. He looked Mikey in the eyes and saw the tears that were pouring out of them. "Mikey, you need to calm down."

Don took Mikey's hands in his own. "Hands above your head Mikey." Don said calmly raising up Mikey's hands.

Soon there were more footsteps. Leo appeared in the doorway. He stepped inside cautiously taking the scene in. He frowned when he saw Mikey struggling to breathe."What's wrong?"

"Asthma attack." Don said shortly. He rubbed the back of Mikey's shell comfortingly, trying to get his brother to relax.

"He was havin' a nightmare Don." Raph said. "What was I suppose to do?"

"There isn't much we can do. Not until we get him an inhaler. Which he should get tomarow. April said she'd get it here as soon as she could." Don said. He looked down at Mikey, who was slowly calming down. "This time wasn't as bad as the one earlier, thank God."

Mikey was still wheezing but his breathing was gradually begining to steady. He looked at all of them with weary eyes. "Sorry… for waking you." Mikey gasped out.

Don helped him lay down. "It's alright. Just go back to sleep Mikey. You're okay."

Mikey nodded and closed his eyes tightly, focusing on breathing.

"He's okay." Don said to Raph and Leo. "Just let him sleep."

Mikey let out a moan of pain and they all glanced at him worridly. He shifted slightly, murmuring something unintellegible.

"You guys go back ta bed." Raph said suddenly turning to his brothers. "I'll watch him."

"You don't need to Raph." Don said. "I'll keep an eye on him."

"I want to." Raph said stubornly. "Go to bed."

Leo and Don looked at him skeptically and then slowly made their way out.

Raph turned to Mikey. "How ya feelin'?" He asked softly.

Mikey cracked his eye lids open and took a breath in. He swallowed hard. "Been better."

It went silent. Raph watched his brother's chest rise and fall, becoming more relaxed and even. Raph felt the adrenaline die away and he calmed down as well.

Mikey's eyes drifted to Raph lazily. He was struggling to stay awake.

"Sleep Mike." Raph said softly. He shifted and Mikey reached out, grabbing his wrist.

"Don't leave." Mikey said quietly, sitting up slightly. Raph could see the fear in his baby blue eyes.

Raph put a hand on Mikey's shoulder, pushing him back down. " I ain't goin' anywhere Mike. Don't worry."

"Good." Mikey said breathlessly. He relaxed and leaned against his pillow, his eyes began to drift shut. He smiled at Raphael saddly. "Night Raphie."

Raph offered a smile back then watched as sleep claimed his brother. He pulled the covers over Mikey and whispered quietly to him. "I ain't goin' anywhere, bro."

: 


	10. Chapter 10

I'm really sorry for not updating in a long time. I've been sooo busy lately with school, musical, soccer conditioning, and my Tae Kwon Do class I haven't had anytime for anything (including myself).

I'm sorry if this chapter is terrible I had writters block as well and the ending of this chapter kind of sputtered out. I kind of lost the drive for this chapter at the end. This has to be my least favorite chapter. Don't be disappointed though! I have exciting stuff planned in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't, will not ever, own TMNT

Leo turned over in his bed restlessly, rustling the light blue covers on top of him. He gave another loud, frustrated sigh.

As he stared blankly at the grey, shadowed ceiling above him for the billionth time that night, he finally decided he wasn't getting any more sleep. Despite the fact it was four in the morning, Leo just couldn't get his eyes to shut peacfully. He was begging for sleep to take him: his eyes were heavy and his muscles ached for some much needed shut eye to recover from the day before. He couldn't seem to get comfortable however.

He knew what was bothering him. It egged him at the back of his mind. It irked him like an annoying ringing that vibrated through his skull and Leo knew he couldn't ignore it. Mikey…

Leo let out a heavy breath and rubbed his eyes tiredly. What was he going to do with Mikey? Leo really didn't need another thing to worry about; he had enough between the Shredder, Purple Dragons, aliens, crazy scientists and the already growing worry for his family's safety. Nightmares seemed so small in comparison to these other things, but it was clear Mikey's nightmares were shaking him up quite a bit.

All of them had nightmares once in a while, it was normal. Mikey used to get them the most when they were young; his childhood fear of the dark had made sure of that. Even after he got over that fear he still had periods of months where he'd have terrible nightmares that would keep him up all night. They'd come in phases. The last few years they had died down considerably. Mikey hadn't had a real night terror in what seemed like a year, or at least one Leo knew of.

Nightmares were only half of it. Shell, how was Leo suppose to deal with the fact that Mikey had asthma? He had been fine all these years and it suddenly decided to show up now?

Leo sighed. The old turtle luck as Raph would say.

Leo knew it could be worse though. How would have Sensei dealt with Mikey if he had asthma when they were younger with no proper treatment? It was hard enough for Master Splinter to find shelter and food for them, but to have a child with breathing problems as well? Leo didn't know how Sensei would have managed.

Sighing, he pushed himself up and out of bed. His mind was whirring with stress. He knew even closing his eyes for a while would be useless. A strange nervous energy seemed to pulsate threw him. He needed to do something productive yet relatively quiet. Meditating sounded good and perhaps he could work on his new kata for a bit before morning practice…

An hour of meditating and katas later Leo silently shut the door to the dojo and tiptoed quietly to the kitchen. He had a good practice and needed a glass of cold water to quench his growing thirst.

When he entered the kitchen though, he realized he wasn't the only one up. His eyes soon caught the sight of Donnie sitting at the table, yawning and rubbing his eyes as he waited patiently for the coffee to finish brewing. A tattered book laid next to him on the old wooden kitchen table .

"You're up already?" Leo asked Donnie as he came to sit next to him and pulled a chair up.

"Yeah." Don yawned again. "I didn't sleep well after Mikey woke us up."

"Me neither." Leo said. He glanced down at the book Don had curiously. He recongnized the cover. "You're still reading that? I thought you'd be done by now."

Don looked down at the book and ran a hand over the waterstained cover. "Yeah. I haven't had a lot of time to read it. I was reading a little earlier though. I'm almost done." He sighed.

"Some of it's a bit hard to read. The ink's faded where it got wet. Whenever that was…" Don trailed off and looked saddly down at the book. "Sometimes I wish I could get a nice, crisp, new book instead of digging around the dump for one that's still at least slightly readable and in one piece."

"You'll have to live with what you have Don." Leo said stiffly.

Don looked down. "I know, I know. Just… sometimes…"

Leo sighed. "I get it Don."

"It's just frustrating I guess." Don stated dryly.

"Do you know if any one else is up yet?" Leo asked, changing the subject ubruptly.

Don shook his head. "Everyone's still asleep. I checked on Mikey and found Raph in Mikey's room still. It looks like he got a blanket and camped out in Mike's room."

"At least they're getting some sleep." Leo said. He folded his hands on the table."It was nice of Raph to stay with Mikey."

"I knew he would." Don said smirking. He looked up and saw the coffee was done so he stood to get a cup."He may not show it but deep inside Raph really does have a big heart. Sometimes you just have to dig for it."

"Yeah," Leo said. He crossed his arms, smirking. "A big heart along with a bigger attitude."

Don laughed as he poured the bitter liquid into his mug he'd dug out of the cupboard."I had a feeling you were going to say something like that."

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

When Raph opened his eyes he felt slightly disoriented for a few seconds. From the moment he woke he knew he wasn't in his room. He was laying on the cold hard ground and a blanket covered him loosly. All around the room multiple posters hung hazardusly on the wall and comics were strewn everywhere. He immediatly recognized where he was. With that, everything from the night before came rushing back to him and he quickly sat up.

He turned around quickly, and came face to face with Mikey, who laid sleeping on his bed. The orange covers were drapped over him partially, half of them spilling off the bed and onto the floor.

Raph heard Mikey's breath fluttered past his lips softly. His eyes were shut in a deep sleep. A look of peace was written on his face and Raph felt relief when he saw it.

Raph got up and kneeled beside the bed as he reached for the lopsided covers. Careful, as to not wake Mikey, Raph pulled the covers up over his brother and straightened them. He went still when Mikey shifted and murrmered something in his sleep.

When Mikey settled again, Raph sighed. "Sleep tight bro."

Raph stood and left the room.

He walked to the kitchen yawning and stretching along the way. Sleeping on the cold floor had made him stiff.

Leo and Don, who were talking about something or other, cut off when Raph entered the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" Raph questioned with an exaggerated yawn.

"Don't know." Don responded. "Mike's still sleeping?"

"Uh-huh." Raph stated taking a seat at the table. "Out like a light. He ain't gettin' up any time soon."

"Good." Don said, taking a sip of coffee. "He needs the rest. Did he have any more nightmares that you know of?"

"Nah." Raph said casually. "He just fell asleep. He didn't want me to leave so I stayed the night." Raph paused. "I don't think I've ever seen him that shook up before. When I woke him up he freaked out, like rabid-animal- I'm-gonna-kill-you freak out. He just started poundin' on me. It scared me."

Don sighed. "Hopefully he won't have any nightmares tonight. Last night was proof that they don't do anything good for his breathing."

"About that Don." Leo cut in. "When's April coming over?"

"She said possibly around noon." Don said. "I wonder if Mikey will be up by then. He should probably test the inhaler out when it gets here."

"I'm still kind of surprised Mikey has asthma." Leo said, shaking his head. "I mean, we do so much training and breathing exercises…"

"It could have developed for several reasons. Genetics, allergies, even stress and anxiety have shown some relation to it." Don said. "Exercise may help him but it won't prevent it though. It will just have to be something he'll have to live with now. It's something we'll all have to live with now."

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

April had to admit, Don was a genius.

She didn't even know how he'd done it. She had been nervous, but afterwards she realized she had nothing to worry about. There had no problems no flaws in the fake perscription Don had made.

As she turned into one of the back allies, April looked down at the bagged perscription in her hand and sighed. There always had to be something wrong with the boys didn't there? As soon as one of there problems were solved another emerged.

April approached one of the many manholes in the street, this one hidden in the dark alley, and grunted as she lifted the cap off it. She never would get used to going down into the sewers, or the rancid stentch of them either.

Soon she was at their door, typing in the combination to open the door. What surprised her though was the lack of greeting she got when she stepped in. There was always someone to greet her at the door when she came over. There was no on though and the only sounds she heard were yells being made in unison in the distance.

'Oh.' She thought. 'They must be practicing. Hopefully I don't intrude.' She glanced down at her watch and realized that she had arrived an hour earlier than they were expecting. Quietly, she slipped down the hall to the kitchen.

She had barely set the stuff in her hands down before a voice rang through the silence.

"April!"

She turned to find Don smiling at her as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey Donnie." She said casually as she opened the small bag of groceries she'd brought down as well. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, Leo and Raph will be in here soon." Don said. "Practice just got over but Leo and Raph wanted to spar for a little bit so Sensei's watching them. Just to make sure they don't go too far."

"What about Mike?" April asked as she began opening the cupboards and putting groceries away.

At this Donatello frowned. "He's still sleeping. We- well, he had a bit of a rough night. He had another attack."

"Is he alright?" April asked worridly.

"He's fine." Don said. "It think he's just tired. Last night wiped him out."

"I can see why." April said. She moved to the table and took a seat, Don following her. "I got the perscription. No problems either." She motioned towards the paper bag on the counter.

Don glanced at the bag.

"There are instructions on how to use it inside." April said. "And the pharmicist showed me how to use it if you need help, which I doubt you will."

Don smiled. "Thanks April."

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

"Mikey…"

Michelangelo groaned and shifted as he heard his name being called. He was so tired and was comfortable in his cozy bed. He didn't want to wake up.

"Mikey wake up."

Realizing he wasn't going to be able to get out of this one he opened his eyes partially to find Don staring at him. Mikey blinked several times, adjusting his eyes to the light.

"How're you feeling bro?" Don said quietly.

Mikey shrugged slightly. There was a tightness in his chest that hadn't gone away and the heaviness of sleep weighed heavily on him. He didn't feel good but he didn't feel terrible either.

"Okay?" Don asked.

"Yeah." Mikey answered.

"April came over." Don said. "She brought your perscription. I want you to try it out."

Mikey moaned. "Now?"

"Yes now." Don said sternly. "Sit up."

Mikey obeyed and began to sit up slowly. He grimaced, feeling his lungs and chest smart as he moved.

Don noticed his discommfort. He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"A little sore." Mikey murrmured, rubbing his chest.

Don brought the inhaler up to Mikey, handing it to him. "That should help."

Mikey stared down at the red device. "How do you work it?"

"First you need to exhale as much air as you can." Don said. "Then put it in your mouth and push down the top as you breath in. Hold your breath for 10 seconds then let it out."

Mikey nodded and akwardly raised the inhaler to his mouth, breathing out. After exhaling he stuck it in his mouth and pushed down the top as he inhaled. Mikey felt the medicine enter his mouth quickly.

He held his breath for 10 seconds before exhaling again. Looking at Don he wondered what he was suppose to do next.

"Okay, I want you to reapet that in about a minute." Don said. "Before we have practices or patrols I want you to take it twice 15 minutes before we begin. If you feel uncomfortable at all at any time take one or two puffs. Try to keep the inhaler on you at all times Mikey. I'll have an extra one in the med-kit but I don't want you depending on it. It's for emergencies; as in "we were only going to April's but ended up in another galatic war" type emergencies. Got it Mike?"

Mikey nodded.

"Alright." Don said. "You can probably take another dose now."

Mikey did.

Don watched Mikey carefully afterward. It was silent for a few seconds. Donnie spoke up. "How do you feel now Mikey?"

Mikey took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. The tightness had decreased quite a bit in just a short amount of time.

"Better." Mikey said softly. The inhaler hadn't changed the fact that he was exhausted.

Don nodded and stood from his seat beside Mikey's bed. "Get some more sleep bro. Maybe you can join practice tomorrow. You should be fine by morning if you don't have problems tonight."

Mikey nodded.

Don smiled. "I'll bring you something to eat later a you get some more rest."

As Don left Mikey sighed and held on tightly to the device in his hand. It felt strange to have to depend on a hunk of platic to breathe.

Despite now having a way to help contol his breathing, Mikey still felt anxious. While the inhaler helped with his breathing he knew there was something it wouldn't help with.

The nightmares… 


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for updating so late. School has kept me on my toes. I had no time to write for like the last two weeks.

Disclaimer: i don't own the turtles

It was a blissful black lagoon of peace that surrounded him. Warmth filled him inside and out in that abyss of silenc-

"Yo Mike!" He heard Raph call. "Can I come in?"

Mikey groaned, being rudely pulled out of his sleep.. "Whatever."

Soon the door clicked open and Raph stepped inside. Raph saw Mikey glaring at him from his bed and he shifted nervously. It was a dangerous thing to wake Michelangelo while he was sleeping.

"Uh…" Raph started nevously. "Don wanted me ta ask ya if ya wanted to eat something."

Mikey moaned loudly and pulled the covers over his head. "Now?"

"Now." Raph said. "So, uh…"

"I'm coming." Mikey said briskly, pushing himself up."I'll be there in a minute."

Raph nodded and turned and walked out the door.

Mikey sighed as he fluidly swung his legs over the side of the bed. His eyes drifted quickly over to the bedside table where he set the inhaler. Pausing for only a moment he sighed again, reached out, and grabbed it. Considering what Donnie said earlier, if Mike didn't have it on him at all times Don would throw a fit and he really wasn't in the mood for a lecture from his brother. He slipped the small device into his belt for safe keeping.

Mikey stood and stretched. He'd had a nice peacful nap for a change. Maybe he was too exhausted to have nightmares. Whatever the reason, Mikey felt almost brand new. He could breathe easily now and his brain wasn't foggy with tiredness anymore.

Taking a deep breath and enjoying the shear pleasure of just breathing without any abnormal tightness, Mikey smiled. It was his first true smile that he'd had in days.

He left his room, practically skipping down the hall to the kitchen. He entered, finding Don looking through the open cupboards mindlessly and Raph sitting at the counter. Leo was no where to be seen.

Both of his brothers glanced at him as he stepped in.

"How are you feeling Mikey?" Don asked immediatly.

"Great!" Mikey exclaimed, grinning wildly.

"Good." Don said. "Then you can help me figure out what to make."

"Hmm…" Mikey went to the refrigerator and opened it, scanning its contents. "Lasanga sounds good. What do you guys think?"

"I'm good with that." Don said. "Though I don't know how to make that. Mac and cheese is as fancy as I get."

Mikey grinned. "Watch and learn Donnie. Watch and learn."

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

About a half an hour later dinner was busy cooking in the oven.

Don and Mikey decided to join Raph at the table.

"You sure seem like you're feeling better Mikey." Don said.

"I feel amazing Don!" Mikey exclaimed enthusiastically. "I don't feel so run down anymore."

Don laughed with relief. "That's good. The inhaler's working then I suppose?"

Mikey nodded vigorusly. "It's helping a lot actually."

Don smiled, relaxing. "Maybe you can join practice tomorrow if you feel up to it."

"That would be awsome." Mikey said. "Besides, I believe I do have a sparring match to finish with you."

Don flinched slightly at the mention of the last time he'd sparred Mikey. He sighed quietly. "The last time…Mikey that scared me half to death. Seeing you struggling to breathe… I-I just…" Don took a shakey breath.

Mikey hung his head, looking down shamefully. He hadn't meant to worry his brothers. "I'm sorry."

Don nodded quickly and looked Mikey in the eyes. Mikey saw forgivness in them but there was also a sterness. Don was still upset he hadn't told him what was going on. Mikey braced himself for a lecture that he knew was bound to come next.

"It's okay. I want you to promise me though, tell us when you're having problems. We need to know Mikey. I don't care if we're in the middle of sparring or we're in the middle of doing a kata with Master Splinter, I want you to take a break to catch your breath if you have problems. We understand. Please don't hide something like this from us again." Don pleaded gently.

Mikey sighed. Guilt built up in his chest. He hated worrying everyone. "I promise Donnie."

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

The rest of the evening was mostly normal. Well, as normal as it could get for four hormonal, huminoid, giant, teenage turtles that were ninjas.

Deciding to skip patrol, the four of them watched another movie. They had fun, laughing at the humorous tone of the movie and eating popcorn.

When the movie ended the fun did to.

Leo headed off to bed right away and Don went to his lab, leaving Mikey and Raph alone. They sat on the couch, watching mindless late night shows. Finally, Raph stood, yawning.

"I'm hittin' the hay." Raph said stretching slowly. He turned casually to Mikey. "How 'bout you?"

Mikey looked up at Raph slightly. "Maybe."

Raph frowned. "Ya know, if ya want to train tomorrow, ya need ta get some sleep."

Mikey shrugged, glancing away. "I guess."

"So…" Raph said impatiently. "Are ya going ta bed?"

Sighing, Mikey stood. His shoulders slumped noticably. "Sure."

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

He was dreading this.

Mikey felt his shallow breathing already becoming heavier as he slipped slowly underneath the soft orange covers that covered his bed. He stared up at the ceiling blankly as his mind and heart raced like a galloping horse.

Breathe. Just breathe.

As Mikey stared up at the ceiling above him he sighed inwardly, exhaling slowly, trying to ease his racing heart. He was afraid of sleeping. It was so stupid but yet…

What would it be tonight? Shredder, his brother's deaths, the blood.

He tried to stay awake but his eyes just got heavier.

And heavier.

And heavier…

He was in the dojo.

Splinter sat in the middle of the floor, his eyes closed. Mikey approached him quietly.

"Sensei?" Mikey asked.

Splinter didn't turn to him instead he said.

"You disappoint me Michelangelo."

Mikey felt shocked to the core. What?

"You put you're brothers in a perilous position tonight Michelangelo." Splinter continued. "They were hurt because of your idiotic actions! You disgust me!"

They words stung more than a nasty cut getting a dose of peroxide.

"You are a stupid, ignorant child!" Splinter screamed. "A disgrace to my name!"

Mikey flinched silently with each word. Hurt twisted and pulled painfully into a knot in his stomach. Hot, stinging tears formed in his eyes. "Master Splin-"

"You're usless!"

This opened a festering growing wound in Mikey's heart even wider. Why would his Master, his Father, say these things?

As Mikey felt the tears overflow in his eyes he fell to his knees in desperation. Why was he so usless?

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

Mikey woke up slowly this time, but still gasping. Tears poured out of his eyes like a river. His breath came in as short, strained wheezes.

Choking back his sobs, Mikey automatically reached over to his nightstand and fummbled clummsily for the inhaler he had laid on the table. Once in his hand he gripped it tightly as the first wave of pain came over him. Mikey gasped raggedly and pushed himself up with one arm , uncapping the inhaler with the other. Sticking it in his mouth, he gasped the medicine in.

Still gripping it tightly, he hung his head in exhuastion as he regained his breath. He tiredly rubbed the fresh tears out of his eyes, breathing heavily but not wheezing strenuously like he had before.

Mikey leaned back tiredly into his tear soaked pillow, closing his eyes tightly. It was just a teribble dream, a stupid nightmare. Splinter would have never said those things.

Still he felt the peircing hurt ripping at his tender heart. The warm tears still dampened his cold cheeks and pain still tightened in his chest. He felt weak, alone, vulnerable.

He was scared.

Knowing that he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon, Mikey pushed himself out of bed stiffly, still holding the inhaler tightly in his clammy hand.

Shivering even though it wasn't cold, Mikey began a long walk to the kitchen for a cool glass of water. He needed something else to focus on, something to clear his mind.

As he shuffled down the hall quietly Mikey kept his eyes on his shaking hands. In fact, he felt shakey and jittery all over. When that was put ontop of the exhuastion and headache that had begun to pound in the backnof his head, Mikey felt sick.

He was still gasping too. Though it wasn't critical, it was uncomfortable and annoying. Stopping in the hallway, Mikey leaned against the wall and uncapped the inhaler again. Letting an uneasy puff of air escape between his lips before sticking the inhaler back into his mouth, he breathed in the medicine.

As he felt his lungs begin to open he leaned his head back with a sigh. Feeling exhuasted, he closed his eyes, holding the inhaler to his chest. He managed to get a moment of peace.

"Mikey?"

Mikey's eyes shot open at the sound of his name. He looked down the hall and saw Leo walking down the hall.

"What are you doing out here? You should be in be-" Leo cut off when he caught sight of the inhaler in Mikey's hand. "You alright?"

Mikey nodded silently, closing his eyes.

Leo looked down at him skeptically. "Are you sure? I could get Donnie if you wa-"

"I'm fine Leo!" Mikey snapped, gasping as he spoke. Mikey let out a ragged sigh. "I just had some trouble sleeping. I'm fine."

Leo glanced at the inhaler in Mikey's hand again. "You don't seem fine."

"How many times do I have to say i-" Mikey started, cutting off with a sharp wheeze. Once again he pushed the inhaler into his mouth.

As he took another dose of medicine he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up, meeting Leo's worried eyes.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Leo asked softly.

Mikey shook his head slowly.

Leo's frown deepened at the lack of verbal response. Suddenly he wrapped Mikey's arm around his shoulder. He pulled on Mikey and Mikey was forced to walk with him. Mikey leaned on him heavily.

"Where are we going?" Mikey whispered tiredly.

"I'm taking you to Donnie." Leo said sternly. "No buts about it."

Mikey let out a strained moan, pulling away from Leo roughly. "No."

"Mikey." Leo said warningly.

Mikey slumped against the wall, glaring at his brother. "I'm fine Leo. Leave me alone."

"Mikey, you're not-" Leo cut off, sighing. He wasn't going to get anywhere with Mikey. "Whatever. I'm just trying to help."

Mikey's gaze softened and he looked away from Leo guiltily. He said nothing.

"I guess I'll head to back to bed. Night." Leo said coolly to Mikey, begining to walk away.

He hadn't made it ten feet before he heard a small voice behind him.

"Wait."

Leo stopped and glanced back at Mikey. His eyes were wide and looked like shattered glass in the dim light. Leo waited patiently for Mikey to continue.

Mikey'e eyes darted away from Leo. "Umm. Well, Leo…can, can I…" Mikey trailed off glancing up desperatly.

Leo gave Mikey a small, sad smile. "Let's talk in the kitchen." 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles.

"Isn't it a little late for tea?"

Mikey stared down at the brownish-green, steaming liquid that had been placed in front of him. The scent of bitter tea leaves and sweet honey rose from the hot mug. Wrapzping his hands around the cup, he let the heat from the liquid warm his hands.

"It's never too late for tea." Leo stated with a small smile as he poured himself a mug. "Besides, it's only-" he glanced at the clock, "half past two.

Mikey snorted then brought the cup to his mouth. He had never been that fond of tea, and he liked it better iced, but right now the hot liquid felt good. It warmed him from the core and he relaxed with a sigh.

Leo took a seat next to him at the table. He stared at Mikey as he blew on his tea quietly. Mikey looked down.

The silence around them was peacful, but even then Mikey could feel something weighing on him. Mikey glanced at the red inhaler he had set on the table when he sat down. Leo followed his eyes.

Leo brought his cup down to the table gently, and casted his gaze to Mikey again.

"So…" Leo began, "care to elaborate any more on why you were walking around this late?"

Mikey glanced away. "No."

"Mikey." Leo said gently and slowly. "I know you're getting nightmares again. Please, just tell me what's wrong."

Mikey looked away from Leo, ignoring him. He stared back down at the liquid in the mug he held in his hands. He shifted and began to stand. "Thanks for the tea Leo, I think I'll go back to bed."

Leo reached out and gripped Mikey's wrist firmly. "Wait Mike…just give me a minute. I'm not done."

Mikey glared at him. "What?"

Leo released his iron grip. "Why won't you tell us Mike?"

Mikey felt a sharp twisting in his chest. He felt nervousness wash over him and he reached out and gripped the inhaler. He knew that the tightening in his chest wasn't just asthma though. It was guilt.

Mikey wanted to tell Leo so bad. He just wanted to break down and tell him, but he couldn't. He was so afraid that if he told something terrible would happen, something like the events in his dreams. He was so scared.

Leo waited patiently but Mikey stayed quiet, trying to let the question slip by. Of course, when Mikey reached out for his inhaler, Leo's eyes narrowed in concern.

"Are you sure you don't want to see Donnie?" Leo asked softly.

Mikey shook his head and rubbed his chest. He didn't feel too terrible, mostly just tired and a tad bit sore. "I'm just a little tight. I'm fine Leo."

"What's it like?" Leo asked curiously in a serious tone. "Your asthma, I mean."

"It hurts." Mikey stated quietly. He turned the inhaler over in his hand."It's scary too."

Leo nodded. He took another drink of tea. "I can see why it's scary."

Mikey fidgeted nervously. "Leo… I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about it. I guess I didn't want you to worry about me."

Leo laughed slightly. "Mikey, I worry about you all the time. If I had hair it'd already be grey because of how much you worry me."

"I don't want to worry you." Mikey said miserably. "I just-"

"Mikey." Leo cut him off. "I'm going to worry about you no matter what. It's my job because I'm your older brother. I worry about Raph and Donnie just as much as you and nothing will change that."

Mikey looked down in silence. Leo set his hand on Mikey's shoulder. "Why don't you try to get some more sleep Mike? If you're feeling better maybe Don will let you train."

Mikey nodded slowly. He looked Leo in the eyes with a greatful expression. "Thanks Leo."

As Mikey stood from the table he grabbed the inhaler, shoving it into his belt.

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

"Okay you took it right? And you feel fine? Not much tightness?"

Mikey sighd for the millionth time. "Yes, yes and yes. Don, stop freaking out. Please."

It was ten minutes until practice but Don refused to let Mikey practice until he looked over him again. And again. And again. Sure, sometimes it was good to have overprotective brothers, but sometimes it was a little much.

'And they say I'm annoying' Mikey thought as he watched Don bustle about like a bee, spewing questions repeatedly.

Of course Leo had been kind enough to tell Don about his breathing issues the night before and now Don was as paranoid as could be. Mikey could tell Don was really nervous about him training.

"I'll take it easy Don." Mikey assured him. "Calm down."

Don looked at Mikey then took a deep breath. "Fine." He sighed. "I grant you permission to practice."

"Finally." Mikey said.

Don pointed a finger at him. "Keep that inhaler close though, and if you're having problems-"

"I know, I know." Mikey said with a grin. "I'll take a break if I need to."

Don sighed and smiled at Mikey. "Well, I guess we should get to practice before Leo starts yelling, right?"

Mikey's grin widened. "Let's go."

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

It was three fourths of the way through class before Mikey began to feel it.

They were sparring and Mikey's breathing was doing pretty good actually, considering the other three were breathing heavily as well. He had kept up with them for a long time.

They switched partners as usual, Leo moving on to spar with Mikey and Raph sparring with Don.

Mike had just finished a very tireing rematch with Don (which he won) and was breathing heavily. Much heavier than Leo was.

Mikey and Leo began it off lightly, landing a kick here or there. Then they began circleing each other.

That's when Mikey started to feel it.

A slight, burning ache spread through his chest and he heaved in a gasping breath. Mikey stopped circling and lowered his weapons.

Leo gazed worridly at his brother and lowered his weapons as well. "Mikey?"

Mikey stared ahead blankly, trying to find his breath. "I think I need a break."

"Okay." Leo said, sheathing his katana. He straightened and walked over to Mikey as Mikey shoved his nunchuckus in his belt and traded them for the inhaler.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Mikey saw Raph and Don slowing their match as they saw Leo help Mikey to the other side of the room. He also saw the subtle wave Leo gave them, signaling it was alright.

Mikey slid down the wall to the floor as he stuck the inhaler in his mouth.

"You're doing great Mikey." Leo said genuinly, leaning against the wall as Mikey gasped the medicine in.

Mikey nodded absentmidedly, closing his eyes.

"You okay?" Leo asked.

Mikey nodded. "Just tired."

"Why don't you stay here while we finish up? We're almost done with training anyways." Leo suggested.

Mikey shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"My sons."

Both Leo and Mikey turned to find their Sensei behind them. He had been watching the other two spar and had noticed when his oldest and youngest sons, on the other side of the room, had stopped.

Leo straightened and bowed to his father as he walked over. "Yes Sensei?"

"Is everything alright?" Splinter asked. He glanced at Mikey, whose breathing was still quivery. "Michelangelo seems slightly… distressed."

"I'm fine Master Splinter." Mikey said softly, gripping the inhaler. "Just having a hard time catching my breath."

"Ahh… I understand." Splinter nodded to him. "Rest then my son."

"Sensei?" Leo intervened. "Can I practice my new kata until Raph and Don finish?"

Master Splinter nodded. "You may Leonardo."

"Thank you Sensei." Leo bowed and ran off to start his kata.

Splinter turned back to Mikey. "Are you in any pain Michelangelo?"

"Just a little." Mikey answered softly.

Splinter nodded knowingly."Stay with me after class." Splinter said. "I need to speak with you."

Mikey nodded.

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

About ten minutes later, his brothers were done. They lined up again to bow out but Mikey stayed seated his head hanging limply between his knees. When they were done bowing out, his brothers came over to him, worried.

Don knelt next to him. "Are you doing okay Mikey? I saw you were having some problems."

"Yeah." Mikey nodded. "Master Splinter wants to talk to me though."

"Come and see me after your talk." Don said. "I need to make sure you're alright."

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Fine Donnie."

His brothers exited and now he was alone with Master Splinter. Splinter motioned for him. "Come Michelangelo."

Mikey wearily stood on his shakey legs and stiffly made his way over to kneel in front of his Sensei.

"Meditate with me." Splinter said.

Mikey held back something between a sigh and a groan. Meditation wasn't his strong suit. Reluctantly, he folded his legs in the lotus position. He closed his eyes.

"Now." Master Spliter said. "Follow me. Breathe out. Steadily; strong but not ragged Michelangelo."

Mikey let air enter his lungs slowly, filling them. Then he slowly let loose the air, relaxing his lungs.

"Calm your body and spirit. You must keep peace between them." Splinter continued.

Mikey struggled to take deep breathe in without having his breathing shake.

"It hurts." Mikey whispered. He opened his eyes.

"I know my son, bit you musn't let it consume you. Pain is part of life Michelangelo. You must live with it. Our challenges make us twice as strong as those around us who do not stuggle. Make your struggles your strengths Michelangelo." Splinter said calmly.

Splinter stared deeply into his son's eyes."Focus my son." 


	13. Chapter 13

I'm really sorry about the long delay. I had musical and for two weeks I was at school from eight in the morning to nine at night. As soon as I got home I only had time for homework. Then I had a few weeks of writters block. The struggles…

Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles.

"-Ther has been an overwhelming robberies of local businesses scattered across town that the authoeities belive the street gang know as the Purple Dragons are behind. Also a numerous muggings and breakins of homes around the area. Investigators at this time have -"

Grummbling, Raph changed the channel.

"-several fights have broken out in the streets causing bystanders to be injured. People are encouraged to stay inside after dark to avoid-"

Raph glared at the TV, jaw clenching and switched the channel once more only to find another news channel rammbling on about muggings and criminal activity. Fed up with it Raph finally turned tbe TV off and threw the remote on the couch grummbling loudly all the while.

"Are we going out ta bust some head's tonight Don?" Raph called across the room to his brother who was sitting at his work table tinkering with who knows what.

Don looked up slightly then set the screwdriver in his hand down. "I don't know. You'll have to ask Leo."

Raph crossed his arms. He snarled. "We better. Those Purple Dragons are startin' to take over without us keepin' them in line."

Don sighed, reaching for a wrench. "Well, you two can go but I kinda want to stay here. I've got projects to catch up on." Don paused. "Plus … I guess I feel guilty about having to take Mike off patrol. He's really bummed out about it. Maybe if I keep him company he won't be so grumpy."

Raph nodded. "Grumpy Mikey ain't a fun Mikey ta be around."

"Tell me about it." Don said.

Raph glanced around. "Hey, speakin' of Mike, where is he?"

Don looked up from his work and glanced around as well. "Last I knew Splinter was talking to him, that was almost an hour ago."

"He's meditating with Master Splinter."

Both Raph and Donnie turned to find Leo entering the room.

He crossed his arms looking at them then explained. "I was going to go in the dojo to sharpen my katana but they were in there so I decided not to interupt."

"Mikey's actually meditating for once?" Don asked shocked.

Leo nodded. "Surprise isn't it? Something must be bothering him."

"How do you know Leo?" Raph asked gruffly. "Did ya get him to talk?"

Leo frowned. "No, it's just-" Leo paused. "Well, Master Splinter told me Mikey meditates with him once in a while when things start to get kind of tense around here. He does it when something's really bugging him."

"I wish he would talk to us." Don said softly. "He's usually not like this."

"Mikey just needs time Don." Leo said. "Just wait."

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

A week passed slowly for all of them.

Things had gone back to normal.

Kind of.

They went through the same routines as usual, training was still on schedule though Mikey was still off patrol. Everything seemed normal from the outside. Leo was still overprotective, Raph still had a temper, Don was still a genius, and Mikey was still making jokes. Everyone was trying to avoid the problems lieing underneath their false sense of security.

They all guitily ignored the dark shadows slowly forming under Mikey's eyes caused from nightmares and an irregular sleeping pattern. They ignored Leo's paranoid pacing, Don's constant mummbling, and Raph's unsettled demenor. They were slowly becoming unbalanced. Leo and Raph were getting into more fights than usual and Don had become irritated easily.

The only thing that seemed to be improving was Mikey's asthma. He hadn't had an attack in almost a week. Don had even mentioned getting Mikey back on patrol.

Leo had to admit, they really needed Mikey back on patrol. The Foot and Purple Dragons had been highly active the last week and Leo hadn't even thought about how essential Mikey was to the group until he wasn't there. Leo had to admit, fighting had been tense, stressful, and slightly akward without Mikey's constant commentary and chatter.

So to say Leo was relived when Mikey was allowed back on patrol would be an understatment.

"I'll let him go on patrol tonight if he wants to." Donnie said. "But let's not stray to far from home Leo. I want to be near here just in case something doesn't go as planned."

"No problem Don." Leo grinned slightly."We'll leave in about thirty minutes. Get ready. I'll find Mike."

With that Leo left the lab an almost invisble skip to his step.

Tonight would be perfect.

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

"YAA-HOOO!"

Leo fliched inwardly at the loud giddy yell that had erupted from his brother.

"Mikey!" Leo hissed. "I know you're excited but we need to stay undercover."

Mikey turned to Leo, a goofy grin plastered to his face. "Sorry Leo."

Leo frowned at the insincere apology. Leo watched with keen eyes as Mikey jumped up to the ledge of the building and began walking on it, showing off.

"Aww, give him a break Leo." Raph said with a laugh. "He hasn't been topside in almost two weeks."

Leo huffed. "We need to be quiet still. We're patroling. Mikey, get down from there! I don't need you falling off a building on your first day back on patrol."

Mikey gave him a pouty face and stuck his tounge out at Leo as he jumped off. "I won't fall. I'm a ninja."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Even ninjas fall sometimes Mike."

"Yeah," Raph said smoothly. "Like the way Leo fell on his butt this morning during practice when I took him down."

"Raph, it's not that big of deal." Leo said, trying to brush it off. "You got one lucky shot."

Raph grinned. "I still took you down."

Don laughed from where he stood, leaning against an old water tower. "That was pretty funny Leo. I mean, the look on your face when you realized what happened was priceless."

Leo frowned. "I told you guys, it's-"

Mikey smoothly wrapped his arm around Leo's shoulders. "It's okay to be in denial Leo, but one day you'll have to face it. Raph beat you. I mean he beats me all the time. Usually the only reason why he beats me though is because I'm too busy gagging at the sight of his ugly face to fight. I wouldn't be too surprised if you had the same problem. No hard feelings Raph."

"Why you little-" Raph growled, stepping toward Mikey in anger. Mikey laughed manicly and took of towards the other side of the building. "Get back here!"

Leo shook his head and sighed even as a small smile creeped onto his face. "Those two."

"I say we call them trouble one and trouble two." Don said. He sighed. "The difficulties of being a good child."

"Tell me about it." Leo rolled his eyes. "Michelangelo! Raphael! Get your shells over here! Stop messing around! "

Raph released Mikey from his choke hold then they ran back over where the other two were.

Leo crossed his arms."We've got work to do." 


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you all who are reading this story, even if I drive you crazy with my slow updates. It means so much to me.

The next chapter will probably be my favorite to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

Black sihlohetes of buildings melded unseperablly with the liquidy shadows of New York City. Soft yellow light emmited from the buildings in a warm glow that decreased the shadows. It was in perfect balance. The night seemed unusually quiet and peaceful, the only sound that could be heard was the slight patter of their footsteps as they leaped from building to building. A light breeze brushed over them as they raced to no particucular place. It was cool and the fresh night air felt good againt Mikey's skin compared to the stuffy sewers.

He sighed in relief. A dull ache spread through his body as they ran on; a side effect of being off patrol for two weeks. It was satisfying, a positive reminder that he was well enough to go on patrol again. His muscles had been itching for a run all week.

Truthfully, Mikey needed this. A distraction from the dark images that plauged his mind. He needed to break from that deep trench of bloody images that he fell into and climbed out of every night. A rest from the nightmares.

They gradually slowed down, stopping about a mile from where they started.

"Alright." Leo said. They circled around him in the center of the roof top. "Let's back track. We don't need to get too far from home."

"Are we splitting up?" Don asked.

Leo hesitated, thinking. Then he shrugged. "Why not? Raph and Mikey why-"

"Hold it Leo." Don said. "I'm going with Mikey."

Leo blinked at him, pausing. "Uhh…alright. Don and Mikey cover the eastern side. Raph and I will take the western. Call if you get into too much trouble."

Don waved as they took off. "See you guys back home!"

Don turned to him. Mikey smirked.

"Race ya Donnie!" Mikey said sprinting off. "Last one home gets to do the dishes!"

"What- Mikey!" Don called. "Get back here! Michelangelo!"

Mikey glanced back at him and stuck his tounge out at him.

"Why that little-" Don took off running.

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

Don was on Mikey's tail up until they were about half way home. At first he was slightly confused why his brother would stop in the middle of a roof top until he heard it.

A burgalar alarm was going off.

Panting, Don slowed to a stop next to Mikey. His brother glanced at him. "I think it's coming from a few streets up."

Don nodded. "Go ahead and see what's up. I'll call Leo then I'll catch up."

Mikey nodded and took off as Don took his phone out and began dialing. A few rings and Leo picked up.

"What's up Don?"

"Mikey heard a burgalar alarm go off" Don said."We have one."

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

After Don was done talking to Leo he caught up with Mikey who had stopped and was crouching on the edge of a rooftop a few streets up.

"Leo and Raph are on their way." Don said as he knelt next to Mikey. "Do you know what's happening?"

"I think it's the foot." Mikey panted. "What's weird though is there are only two of them."

"There are probably more." Don replied. "If there's one there are ten and if there are two there are twenty."

Mikey nodded and closed his eyes, breathing out slowly. "How far away are Raph and Leo?"

"About one or two minut- hey. Mikey, are you alright?" Don noticed how Mikey's face suddenly pulled tightly into a grimace.

"I'm fine." Mikey managed to spit out. Only then did Don notice the slight wheeze to Mikey's breathing.

"Is your asthma bothering you?" Don asked. Mikey didn't answer. Don took that as a yes.

"You should take your inhaler before you get any wors-" Don started but was cut off by a loud wosh sound and a flash of silver that cut the space between them.

Both turtles' eyes flew to the shuriken that had imbeded itself in the building's rooftop ledge behind them.

"Oh shell!" Don said before the two stood and turned around. Behind them ninjas flooded the roof of the building and they backed up to the ledge, pulling their weapons out.

Don swallowd hard as his eyes scaned the mass before him.

"The Foot."

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

Leo was so glad they had made it when they did.

To say the fight was unfair would be an understatement. Leo immediatly jumped into the sea of ninjas and began plowing away, trying to get to Don while Raph went the other way, going towards Mikey who seemed to be struggling with the mass

"Don!" Leo shouted.

Don's head turned as he dodged a katana. Relief flashed in his eyes before it was replaced with worry again. "Leo! You've got to get Mikey out of here! He's-" Don cut off as another katana came at him.

"He's what Don!" Leo yelled back as he sent a kick into one of the ninjas creating a domino affect.

Don didn't answer. He was too busy fighting off three ninjas now.

"AAAHHH!"

Leo's head snapped the other direction and he took in the sight of Raph on the other side of the building, struggling to get up as two ninjas pinned him down. A look of pure fury was permantly engaved on his face.

As Leo began to make his way over to Raph his eyes drifted to Mikey. His youngest brother seemed to be hardly holding them off. His moves were sluggish and slow, he was barely fighting back.

He heard Mikey cry out as one of the ninjas landed a particulary hard kick straight to his chest. Mikey collapsed onto the ground in a heap of limbs. Leo slowed his run to Raph as he watched two ninjas pin his youngest brother down and another came over and reached for its belt.

As soon as Leo saw the flash of silver from a katana blade, panic erupted inside him. He switched his directions as he plowed full force towards Mikey. The ninja swung the sword high in the air-

"MIKEY!"

: 


	15. Chapter 15

Now I'm getting to the interesting part. I've been planning this all along. Hoped you all liked the cliffhanger last chapter *insert evil laugh*;D

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

"MIKEY!"

In his shocked daze Mikey managed to turn his head toward the voice that had called his name. In the corner of his eyes he saw a silvery flash of metal and realized the warning too late. As he faced the ninja who would give his early death, time seemed to slow to a stop. Mikey could feel every heartbeat that thudded deeply in his chest. The only sound was his own ragged breathing as fear tried to take him. He forced himself to keep his eyes open and not grimace in the anticipation of extreme agony. He would not die in fear. He would not give his enemy that satisfaction when he died.

But Mikey struggled to stay concious. If this ninja didn't kill him, his lack of oxygen would. Black spots danced dangerously in his vision and colors blended together in swirly blurs. He felt light headed and faint but force himself to stay a least slightly upright.

Right when the sword was about a half a foot away from piercing him straight through his heart, his body was roughly thrown to the side. Yet, a deep thud of a sword being forced into flesh echoed sickeningly in his ears. Confusion swept through him as he realized he felt no pain; the shriek of agony that had ripped through the air hadn't come from him.

The first thing he could make out as his eyes went into focus again was blue. Blue mask tails.

Suddenly, it all hit him. Leo saved him. Leo…

Mikey watched in horror as Leo stared straight into the eyes of the ninja, a sword sticking out of his shoulder. Hours seemed to pass as they just stared at each other, both in numbing shock. Then the ninja seemed to realize what happened and his grip on the katana tightened. With a sick thwuck the bloody sword was pulled out of Leo, flecks of red splattering the roof as they flew from the new wound.

As the ninja backed away, Leo's eyes drifted to Mikey, an alarming calm set in them. A single tear trailed down Leo's face as his eyes became unfocused. Mikey stared numbly at Leo as Leo began swaying and his eyes turned to the back of his head. Leo fell face first into the ground in a dead faint only feet from Mikey.

Mikey crawled over to Leo as soon as his limp body hit the ground. He tried to keep his panic at bay as he saw the pool of blood begining to form underneath his injured brother.

Mikey knelt next to Leo, wheezing hard and tears filling his eyes. "Leo?"

Carfully, Mikey turned him over face up. At the sight of the wound Mikey gagged. Blood poured from it making rivulets down Leo's plastron and puddling on the hard rooftop. Mikey squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds as he felt tears pour out of his eyes. Gasping and wheezing Mikey reached out shakily to touch his brother's uninjured shoulder. Leo moaned and Mikey felt panic take him completly as his lungs gave up. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't-

"LEO!"

Suddenly, the ninja that had stabbed their brother was lieing on the gound, knocked uncoincious by a bō staff.

"Move Mikey!" He was roughly pushed aside by Don, who immediatly began assesing the situation.

Mikey fell backwards silently. Leo had taken the hit for him. Him. All because he was too distacted with trying to breath.

Voices talked around him distantly.

"There's so much blood…"

"Raph, I need your mask. We need to try and slow the bleeding."

"Is he gonna make it Don?"

"We need to get him home."

"Mikey?" It was Raph's voice. "Shell! Don, is he suppose to sound like that?"

In his semi coinsousness, Mikey was faintly aware of a loud whistle-like sound that filled the air.

Mikey felt the panic shaking him. Feeling dizzy and lightheaded, he noticed as the world tilted on its side and the ground suddenly came up at him. He hit the ground with a thud.

"Mikey! Shell, his breathing's all wacked up Don!"

"Find his inhaler! It should be in his belt!"

Mikey was vaugly aware of bodies rushing around him in panic. He felt distant and everything was going dark.

Suddenly, something made of hard plastic was shoved roughly into his mouth.

"Breathe Mike!" Raph was holding him upright. "Come on."

Mikey heard a soft hiss and felt somthing being sprayed into his mouth as he took a ragged breath in.

Mikey was suddenly extremly aware of the choking noises he was making. He couldn't breathe. The pain was overwhelming and things were fading out quickly.

"Keep breathing Mikey." Raph said. Mikey saw tears running down his face. "Breathe damn it!"

Mikey finally realized he was lying on the roof of a random building. Raph was sitting, elevating Mikey's body and holding the inhaler steadily in his mouth.

Raph dispensed the medicine again and Mikey wheezed, trying to breathe it in.

As his own breathing began to settle so did Raph's paniced breathing. Soon Raph was holding him close, his strong arms encasing him in a hug. Raph shook silently, rocking back a forth. Mikey swore he also felt hot teardrops falling on his plastron with every other shake but maybe that was only his imagination. Raph never cried.

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

Don only looked up from Leo when he heard a very poorly stifled sob. His eyes immediatly flew to where his other two brothers were and sure enough, Raph's shoulders were shaking as he tried to contain ragged sobs.

Don sighed saddly and checked Leo over once more to make sure he was stable befor he got up and padded over lightly to Raph.

Don set his hand softly on Raph's shoulder and thankfully his brother didn't shrug it off. Don could feel him shaking slightly.

He watched Raph scrub his eyes. "How's Leo?"

Raph's voice was soft and tear filled. Don knelt next to him and looked at Mikey to avoid humiliating his brother with seeing him cry. Raph tended to take crying personally and he was already an emotional wreck as be was. Don didn't need Raph to upset with him right now.

"Stable." Don sighed and glanced at Mikey. "Let me take a look at him."

Silently, Raph transfered Mikey over to Don. He looked away, a pained look on his face. Don noticed it a felt the guilt train hit him.

"Go check on Leo, Raph." Don said.

Raph nodded and stumbled to his feet. He slowly made his way to Leo.

When Raph had left, Don focused on Mikey. His younger brother's breathing was shallow and uneven but at least he was breathing. Breathing was better than not.

Don looked into Mikey's unfocused eyes. He could tell Mikey was barely consoius.

"Mikey." Don whispered soothingly. "You're going to be okay."

Mikey's breath rattled in his chest and Don saw tears fill his eyes."Donnie!"

Don set a hand soothingly on Mikey's head. "Shh… calm down Mikey."

Mikey's eyes squeezed shut and he shifted, shaking his head. "No…No!"

"Mikey…" Don tried.

"You don't …understand." Mikey wheezed. "Leo's hurt."

"He's fine Mikey, just rest." Don tried to assure them.

"No! It's my-" Mikey wheezed. "Fault." 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own tmnt.

Diffcult wouldn't even descibe their situation.

Seeing as home was more than a mile away and two of his brothers could barely stand, Don knew it wouldn't be easy. In fact it was probably nearly impossible.

Getting off the building had been the first task. Each of their injured brothers had to be taken down one at a time. There was no way they could do both at the same time.

Don decided to get Leo down first so he could give Mikey a chance to catch his breath a bit. After picking Leo up and swinging his good arm over his shoulder, Raph began the slow process of getting him down the fire escape on the side of the building. Don stayed back, directing and helping when he was needed.

With every jostle of his shoulder, Leo let out a cry of pain. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly and Don could still see the tear tracks from earlier. Don glanced nervously at the wound on his shoulder. Leo was still losing a lot of blood, proof of it in the palor of his face.

As soon as Leo was safely on the ground, Don turned to Raph.

"I'm going back up to get Mike." Don said. "Stay with Leo. I'll call if we need help."

After Raph nodded in agreement, Don turned back to the metal stairs and skillfuly climbed up them in seconds.

Don found Mikey lieing on his side on the roof, his eyes closed. Mikey had already fallen into a fitful sleep. Don could see the shakey rise and fall of Mikey's chest and the sound of wheezing still floated in the air.

Don knelt down next to him and shook his shoulder lightly. Don saw Mikey's eyes drift open slightly and stare at him sleepily.

"Mikey," Don said. "We're leaving. You need to get up bro."

Mikey moaned and managed to push himself up to a sitting position. Don took Mikey's arm and threw it over his shoulder then began to stand, grunting as he felt Mikey put all his weight on him. When they were finally standing, Don felt Mikey take on some of his weight again.

Don looked at Mikey."You ready Mikey?"

Mikey looked at him with gloomy eyes. "Sure." He mumbled.

Gingerly the two moved forward, Mikey grimacing the entire way. By the time they made it to the edge of the building Mikey was panting, his chest heaving up and down.

They paused for a second and Don felt himself begining to worry. They'd never make it home before daybreak if they had to go this slow.

Ten strenuous minutes later, Mikey and Don were at gound level with Raph and Leo. Don proped Mikey against the wall next to Leo before walking over to Raph.

"We won't make it Don." Raph anounnced quietly as Don approached him.

Don nodded and sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I know. Were going to have to stay at April's place. It's about two blocks from here. With how Leo and Mikey are, if we hit the sewers, it should take us maybe thirty minutes to an hour to get there."

Raph nodded. "You call. I'll get them moving."

Don nodded back in agreement and pulled out his phone. Nervously he began typing numbers in and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey April." Don tried to sound casual but couldn't help the fearful waver in his voice.

"What's wrong?" April asked shortly. Leave it to April to know when something is wrong.

"Can we stay at your place tonight? We're not going to make it home." Don asked quickly. "Leo's injured and-"

"What?!" April yelled into the phone. "How bad?"

"Shoulder wound." Don replied swallowing hard. "Moderate bleeding. He was stabbed by a katana. Thankfully it doesn't seem too deep; it's pretty shallow for a stab wound. It looks worse than what it is, mostly because of the blood. It's a miracle it didn't hit an artery."

"Oh goodness." April whispered. "Of course you can stay here. I don't know why you even asked."

"Thanks April." Don said. "Do you think you could set up the bed for Leo and the couch for Mikey?"

"Sure. Wait. What happened to Mikey?" April asked slightly puzzled.

"Asthma." Don stated simpliy. He quieted his voice. "It started to bug him before we got into a fight but he didn't have time to use his inhaler. After the fight started everything went down hill."

He heard April breathe out slowly. "Okay. Do you need me to get anything before you get here?"

"Let's see…" Don started looking over at the others as he heard Leo cry out again. "Sterizlie some thread and a needle. I'm going to have to patch Leo up quite a bit when we get there. Call Casey too. We'll need his help, esspecially since I'm dealing with Leo and Mikey. Blankets too. We need to try to keep Leo from going into shock."

"Alright." April said, trying to stay calm. "Just get here soon. And stay safe!"

"See you April." Don replied. The line went dead and he hung up.

Don sighed as he turned back to his brothers. In the dark of the alley he could see Raph kneeling next to Leo, whispering gently. His brother in blue was tense with pain and Don could see the glistening beads of sweat covering his body. A look of pure pain was engrained on his face and his jaw was taunt and tight.

Mikey on the other hand was slumped over, only half awake. His head kept jerking up as he tried to stay awake. Don could still hear the tight wheeze in Mikey's breathing even though it had been more than fifteen minutes since the fight. That was not good.

"Raph." Don called. Raph looked up, his face attentive.

"Help me get the cover off the man hole." Don said reffering to the sewer cover a few feet away from him. "We're heading to April's."

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

Even though it was only about two blocks away, getting to April's was taking forever. Leo was going uncoincious and was deffinatly struggling to stay upright. He clenched his jaw tight trying to keep his cries of pain in. Despite it though, he was moving along quickly.

The problem was Mikey.

Mikey was moving slower than slow, not to mention he had to stop every few minutes to catch his breath. Sweat soaked his body from the effort to keep moving and keep breathing.

After about the fifteenth time they stopped, Raph started to take on an edgy, panicked attitude.

"Can't ya just give him somethin' Donnie?" Raph asked tightly. "Mikey's slowing us down. We're stopping every two seconds. Leo's loseing blood Don."

Don glanced at Mikey, who had taken a seat against the sewer wall, and saw a hurt, guilty look flash in his eyes. Don felt anger seeth beneath his skin.

"In case you haven't noticed," Don snapped getting in Raph's face. "Mikey's my patient as well. I'm worried about him too. Having him walk right now is not the best option but it's the only one we have. I can't just leave him and get Leo to April's. I need to keep an eye on both of them." Don paused as Leo let out an involuntary whimper of pain. "You know what? Why don't you and me switch. I'll help Leo. I need to check his vitals again anyway."

Raph sighed and passed Leo onto Don. He walked over and stopped in front of Mikey. Right away Mikey stood, seeming to be ready to move on. Raph began to help him up, only to be shrugged off with a glare. Mikey roughly refused his help.

"Mike, give me your arm." Raph demanded. Mikey ignored him and began to walk forward following Don and Leo .

"Mikey let Raph help you." Don called over from over his shoulder as he helped Leo move forward. He glanced back towards them, stopping.

"I can walk by myself." He snapped glaring at both of them, his cold look lingering on Raph a little longer.

Raph saw a look he knew all to well in Mikey's eyes: hurt pride. He also saw how his brother was swaying and struggling to breathe properly. As Mikey began to fall foreward Raph caught him. Mikey pushed him off with a growl.

"Ya need help Mike." Raph said softly.

"I'm fine." Mikey mumbled, stumbling foreward. "Leo's the one who's hurt."

Raph steadied him. "Well he ain't gonna be the only one if you don't let us help ya."

Mikey looked down saddly. "Fine."

Raph swung Mikey's arm over his shoulder. As they moved along the uneasy breathing Mikey had became more ragged but he refused to rest.

Finally Don began to worry. "Do you need a break Mike?"

Mikey gasped and shook his head. Two steps later his legs gave out and Raph set him down gently as his wheezing became a choking sound.

"Raph!" Donnie yelled. He quickly helped Leo sit then reached into his belt."Inhaler! Catch!"

Raph looked up to see Donnie tossing him the inhaler. He caught it swiftly and bent down next to Mikey, feeling worry ripple through him.

Seeing as Mikey was struggling too much to focus, Raph stuck the inhaler in his mouth and pressed down. Mikey gasped in quickly. After a few moments Raph repeated it.

There was fear in his brother's eyes, not to mention tears. Mikey was crying.

"Sorry…" he wheezed. "I … got Leo… hurt… and I-I… thought… I could… go… a litt-…little farther …and-and-"

"Just breathe Mike." Raph inturupted, his hands shaking and his heart pounding. One asthma attack had scared him enough, he didn't need Mikey having two. "Just breathe."

Mikey did, closing his eyes.

"Is he alright?" Don called, trying to turn his head and look back at them.

"Yeah." Raph said back.

Raph turned to Mikey to find him drifting off. "Just exhausted. He's falling asleep."

"Do you think you can carry him the rest of the way Raph? April's is just around the corner." Don questioned.

"Sure Don." Raph replied quietly. He gently leaned over and lifted Mikey in his arms.

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

April's hands shook as she paced back and forth in the living room. This couldn't be happening. Not again. She didn't need them hurt again.

"April. Calm down."

Nevously she looked up to find Casey staring at her on the other side of the room with sad eyes. She turned away, biting her nails.

"I can't help it Casey. I can't help thinking that one day I won't be able to help them. What if today's that day? What if-"

She hadn't even realized Casey had been walking toward her till his arms were wrapping around her securly. She acepted the hug, trying to hold back the tears.

"Don't worry April." Casey said softly. "They'll be fine."

"I know it's just…" April broke away as she heard a commotion coming from the stairway outside her door.

"Casey!" She said urgently. "I think they're here!"

She rushed to the door and opened it to find Raph holding an uncoincious Mikey in his arms. Down the hall she saw Donnie stuggling to help Leo up the stairs.

"Nice to see you April." Raph said sourly. His face was grim.

April almost gasped as she gasped got a closer view of Mikey. He was passed out, his skin pale. His body tensed as he struggled to get air into his lungs. The painful wheezes coming from him tore April's heart.

April got out of the way and ushered Raph in and began following him to the couch. "Casey! Go help Donnie get Leo in here!"

Raph set Mikey down on the couch as April grabbed a blanket. "He's doin' better now April." Raph said. "Leo needs help right now. I'll take care of Mikey."

April nodded and rushed to the kitchen where she saw Casey and Don take Leo.

Don immediatly had Casey and April clean off the kitchen table that Don was going to use to preform surgery. Leo was going to at least need stitches.

As April and Casey followed Don's instructions to prepare for surgery, Don came back into the living room knelt down next to Mikey and checked his vitals once more.

Raph stood back, feeling in the way and unneeded, until Don turned to him.

"Your job is to keep an eye on Mikey while I'm performing surgery on Leo." Don said sternly looking Raph in the eyes. "Mikey's breathing is unstable. We need to keep an eye on it. If he starts having trouble come tell me. April or myself will help. Don't give him the inhaler though Raph. He's already risking overdose with it right now. We don't need any more issues. Just stay with him."

"Got it Don." Raph said nodding his head. "Go patch Leo up."

Don swallowed hard and nodded. He quietly left the room and went to the kitchen.

Raph turned to Mikey who was sleeping uneasily on the couch. He sighed and sat down on the floor leaning back against the couch.

"Leo really did a number on himself this time." Raph spoke softly, talking to his uncoinsous younger brother. "I guess it's not his fault though. It's nobody's fault really except those scumm foot ninja."

Raph sighed again then turned his head to look at Mikey's pain filled face, thinking of how it was Mikey Leo had taken a sword for. He thought about Mikey's words earlier, how Mikey said he got Leo hurt. Mikey was trying to take the blame for somthing he couldn't control.

Raph quietly reached out and gripped Mikey's hand as his brother whimpered."It ain't your fault bro. I really hope you know that." 


	17. Chapter 17

So this chapter and the next one were going to be one chapter but then I realized when I was almost done it was getting long and I needed to update. I'm sorry I disappeared off the face of the Earth for like two month but I was really trying to perfect my writing for this and the next chapter. I realized I was getting a little lazy with my descriptions.

Not much going on in this chapter. It's mostly a filler.

Expect an another update soon. I have the next chapter almost finished.;)

Disclaimer: Me no own turtles…

The quiet was woke Raph up.

It was too… peaceful. Something was off.

Quiet voices floated like the wind, whispering softly in the distance. Raph could faintly smell the bitter but refreshing scent of fresh coffee brewing in the kitchen. He sighed tiredly, cracking his eyes open slightly.

As he came to, Raph realized he was on the floor of April's living room, wedged inbetween the couch and the wooden coffee table located in the middle of the room. A fuzzy brown throw blanket covered half of his body and his head was resting on an old yellow pillow that looked like it had seen better days. Running a hand over the rough orangeish brown carpet, he wondered how long he had been here. Raph couldn't even remember falling asleep.

Hearing a light snore across from him Raph raised his eyes and peaked inbetween the legs of the coffee table to find Don on the otherside of the table, caught in a deep sleep. His younger brother's purple mask was thrown roughly to the side, laying carlessly on the old carpeting. The thin grey blanket on top of him was half way off as he curled himself into a tight ball. Raph dully noticed the dark shadows under Don's eyes and immediatly knew Don had been up all night.

Taking in a slow deep breath, Raph turned onto his back and looked up at Mikey, who was lying motionless on the couch. Groaning quietly , Raph sat up stiffly and took a better look at his youngest brother.

Mikey's mask was off as well, though his was set caringly on the end table next to the couch with his inhaler. Raph noticed the dark shadows under Mike's eyes as well and saw how much darker they were compared to Don's. Never had Raph seen his youngest brother so exhuasted, even after a sleepless night.

Raph sighed wearily and set a hand gently on Mikey's head. Mikey let out a soft breath and turned his head into Raph's hand. Raph calmly took hold of the multicolored patched quilt tucked gently around Mikey and pulled it up slightly, seeing how it was slipping down towards Mikey's waist slowly.

"I don't think I've ever seen Mikey that quiet."

April's gentle voice softly drifted over to Raph, breaking the unnatural silence filling the room. He turned quietly and looked over his shoulder to find her standing like a solom statue in the enterance of the room. Her hair was a blur of red strands escaping a messy bun on her head and grey shadows were under her eyes as well. She held onto a cream colored chipped ceramic coffee mug as she leaned gently against the doorway, white steam coming up from the liquid inside of the cup.

Raph pushed himself up stiffly from the ground and stretched as he stood. He straighted his mask quickly and lifted his tired eyes to April. He had one question."How's Leo April?"

"He's fine. He's asleep. Don finished the surgery about three hours ago." April said calmly, still looking at Mikey's prone form on the couch. "It's about six o'clock right now. I'm surprised you aren't sleeping still."

Raph yawned and walked slowly over to April. "Casey still here?"

April shook here head lightly, making more strands of hair fall out of her bun. "He had to go home and get some sleep before he headed of to work this morning."

"That bonehead finally found himself a job?" Raph asked doubtfully giving April a look of disbelief.

"Yep. He's working for some mehcanic down the street. He's actually getting paid pretty well." April said happily.

Raph chuckled slightly and shook his head. "Didn't see that coming."

"I think it's good for him." April said positivly. She held up her mug. "Want some coffee? I have a pot of it in the kitchen."

Raph shrugged. "Sure Ape."

April turned sqiftly and walked into the kitchen, Raph following her like an obedient dog. As Raph took a seat at the counter she went to the cupboards to grab a mug and he rested his arms on the oak wood top.

"I should let you know." April began as she went to the coffee machine to pour a cup for Raph. "Splinter called."

"Aww crud!" Raph exclaimed loudly, putting his head in hands. "I can't believe we forgot ta call him! He's gonna kick our shells when we get home!"

April nodded. She walked over to Raph and handed him his cup.  
"He deffinatly wasn't happy, I'll say that. He was really worried when he found out you guys didn't come home last night. He called and I explained to him what happened and he seemed releived you guys are alright. Though, he wants a full explanation when you guys get home."

Raph nodded, taking a sip of coffee. He made a face at the bitterness of it and set the cup down on the counter. He usually put a little sugar in his coffee at home. He sighed. "When do ya think we can get home?"

"If not tonight then deffinatly tomorrow night. Leo's mostly just sore right now. After some sleep he should be able to move around pretty easily. He's going to be in some pain though." April told him, leaning against the counter. "Mikey just needs sleep too, though take in easy on him when you go back. The last thing you need is for him to go into a relapse and have another attack."

"I swear, as soon as that knucklehead's better he's gonna get it." Raph growled, glaring menacingly at the happy sun painted on the side of the coffee mug. He lifted it with one hand and took another sip before continuing."He scared me half ta death last night. Twice."

April sighed. She sat down at the counter, across from him. "Donnie told me you were… upset. Do you want to talk about it Raph?"

"He just scared me is all." Raph mumbled into his coffee cup, avoiding April's eyes. He stared down at the wooden counters and traced his finger around one of the dark knots in the wood. It's circular patter reminded him of an eye, staring at him, watching his every move. "Seeing Mike like that then Leo hurt on top of it all… and I just was…I was kinda in the way and…"

He felt April take his free hand as he trailed off. Raph took a shakey breath and lifted his eyes to meet April's.

She squeezed his hand gently and smiled at him tiredly. "Raph you helped get them here. You watched over Mikey while we were busy with Leo. You were anything but in the way."

Raph looked away and took another shakey breath in. "Sure April."

Their conversation was cut short when a loud moan drifted into the kitchen from the living room. Raph and April went quiet.

"I think that's Mike." April said. She walked out into the living room, Raph trailing behind.

The living was just how it had been left a few minutes ago. Don was still sleeping on the floor, though his snoring was almost as loud as Raph's, (it was another hint Don was exhausted; he only snored when he was drop dead tired). A bit more sunlight filtered into the room through the sheer red curtains across the room, complimenting the orangeish carpet and giving the room a firey look with its warm tones. The blanket Raph had used was thrown aside lazily next to the couch where he'd been sleeping. Mikey was still laying on the couch, but now his eyes were open and he was consoius.

Mikey's eyes half-lidded and a painful grimace was on his face. He shifted restlessly. April stood back in the doorway as Raph came to kneel next to Mikey. He put a hand to Mikey's head comfortingly.

"Ya awake bro?" Raph whispered softly.

"Wish I wasn't." Mikey mumbled. He closed his eyes, shifting stiffly. He pushed the blankets down and turned onto his side, facing Raph, trying to get himself in a more comfortable position. "Feel like shell…"

"I'm sorry if we woke ya." Raph apologized gruffly.

"Na, wasn't you." Mikey said tiredly opening his eyes again and staring dazzily at Raph. He yawned before continuing."It's kinda hard to sleep when Don's snoring like you. Probably woke up half of Jersey by now."

"He's pretty tired." Raph told him softly. "He was fixing Leo up most of the night."

Rqph immediatly regreted even saying their oldest brother's name as soon as it came out of his mouth. The reaction from Mikey was immediate. The slight smile that had been growing on his face immediatly pulled down into a frown and a dark look entered his eyes. A disturbing quiet entered the room.

"He's fine Mikey." Raph whispered. "He's sleeping."

"Can I-" Mikey swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "Can I see him?"

Raph turned and looked at April.

April sighed from her place in the doorway. "Maybe in a little bit Mikey when he's awake. I want you to rest right now. You went through a lot last night."

"But-" Mikey started.

"Forget it Mikey." Raph intervened, flinching inwardly as he realized his words came out harsher than he wanted. He tried to soften his tone. "If April wants ya ta wait you'll wait. Leo's not going anywhere and neither are you."

Mikey sighed miserably. "Fine."

"I think I'll go start on some breakfast." April stated. "How do bacon and eggs sound?"

"Sure April." Raph said nodding. He turned to Mikey. "What do ya think Mike?"

Mikey shrugged, looking at the quilt and absintmindedly tugged at a loose string on it. He mumbled a soft, "Whatever."

With that he turned over onto his other side, facing his back to Raph and April.

April glanced at Mikey then sent Raph a worried look. Raph shrugged, shaking his head. Before standing, he pulled the quilt up over Mikey again. "Try to get some more sleep bro."  
. 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

As Don slowly woke up he took a deep breath and smiled softly. The robust smell of coffee drifted in the air mingling with the smell of greasy bacon. He opened his eyes and yawned, stretching out a hand and grabbing his mask which was laying on the floor next to him. He turned his head the other way to face the TV and stared at the neon green numbers glowing on the DVD player.

6:56.

He felt anything but well rested but at least he'd gotten almost four hours of sleep.

He took a deep breath listening to the sounds of quiet talking and the faint sizzle of bacon comeing from the other room. It was comforting in a way. Don didn't know why. It just was.

After debating on whether or not he should get up he reluctantly pushed himself up to a sitting position and yawned, stretching. He glanced around the room, seeing Mikey on the couch with a checkered quilt covering him sound asleep. A worn brown throw blanket and a pillow that Don assumed were Raph's sat thrown aside under the coffe table. Raph was probably already up. Sunlight streamed through the rust colored sheer curtains hanging from the large windows in April's living room. It gave a soft glow to the room and brightened it up.

Don let out a breath and threw the grey cotton blanket on him to the side, placing it next to the other blanket and pillow Raph used. He pushed himself onto his feet.

Don rubbed his eyes with his free hand once before taking the mask he had in his other hand and lifted it to his face. As he began making his way to the kitchen he tied the mask around his eyes.

He heard chatter in the kitchen as he walked towards the kitchen. He recognized the voices as Raph's and April's. He noticed how sullen the tone of their conversation was and frowned. They were probably worried about Leo.

Don approached the doorway of the kitchen and slowed to a stop. He peeked in slightly.

Raph sat at the counter straight in front of him across the otherside of the room. He was sipping what seemed to be coffee; more than likely straight black if Don could tell by the faces he was making. Don smiled.

April was at the stove, buisily cooking some eggs and bacon for breakfast. She wore the plain pastel orange apron that Mikey had gotten her for Christmas over the grey cami and navy flanal pajama pants she wore to bed the night before. Mikey had saved all year for their christmas presents. He had helped April out in her store for countless hours trying to save money and had restrained himself from buying any comics for three months in a row. He had gone throughout the sewer searching for any money that had gone down the rain drain several times, the rest of them thinking he had only gone out to skateboard. Don remembered clearly how Mikey had shined with pride when they opened their presents and explained how he paid for them all by himself. Don himself had recived a brand new toolbox with several new tools and a book.

That was the weird thing about his younger brother. At times he seemed to be the most self-centered person in all of history but he also had the biggest heart Don knew of. At one moment he'd be saying how awsome he was and how he was greater than everyone else but then he would do something like save his money for a year to buy you a Christmas present. His actions completly contradicted each other.

Mikey was just in of the mysteries of the universe that would never be solved.

"Morning April." Don spoke up quietly, his voice raspy from sleep.

April looked up at him in surprise. Her tired face brightened considerably. "Hi Don."

Raph looked up at him from the counter with his usual morning scowl. He set his mug down."Hey Donnie."

"Sleep well Don?" April asked politly.

"Yeah I slept well." Don lifted his arms and stretched. "Though not very long. Has anyone checked on Leo yet?"

"Yeah I did about two hours ago." April answered. "He was sleeping. I didn't want to wake him."

Don nodded.

"Mike sleeping?" Raph asked shortly from across the room.

"Yeah." Don said. He began to make his way over to April, inspecting the savory food."He seems fine."

"He woke up earlier Don." April put in as she flipped the eggs over. "He said he didn't feel good but I'm guessing that's the after effects."

"After a few days he'll be fine." Don assured her. He laughed slightly. "Don't worry, Mikey will be driving us up the walls in no time."

April smiled genuinly at Don but when he glanced over at Raph he frowned. He saw a dark look come over Raph's face as he spoke the words. It said "are you sure about that?". Worry about the youngest was clearly plauging Raph. What made Don edgy was the doubtful glance Raph gave him. Had he missed something?

"Would you mind getting some plates and silverware for breakfast and setting the table Don?" April asked as she put the last of the food on the serving plate. "Oh, and some glasses for juice?"

"Sure April." Don said nodding heading over to the cabinets.

"I'll get the cups and juice." Raph volunteered, getting up from his place at the counter and abandoning his cup of coffee. He went over to the nearest cabinet to get the glasses.

Don got the items neede and set the wooden table in the dinning room that was set on the other side of the kitchen farthest from the living room. The room itself had an opening to the hallway which led to the bathroom, April's bedroom, and a spare room April used as an office/storage place. The walls were painted a creamy white and the floors were a contrasting dark wood unlike the orangish carpeting in the living room and bedrooms. A window to the left of the table faced the allyway next to April's building. The thick lightproof curtains hanging above April's window blocked out any light from coming in. April must had shut them when they had been in here fixing Leo up. She probably didn't want to risk attracting attention while they were distracted. Better safe than sorry.

As soon as he set the dishes on the table Don went to the window and pulled the curtains open, letting in the refreshing morning light.

When they were younger, seeing daylight had been a real treat. It was a rare thing that Splinter had allowed once a year. The would all go topside, carful not to be seen, and watch the sun rise. Even now, when they were out of the sewers more often, going out during the day was rare. Don had to admit it was nice to be able to wake up to natural sun light once in a while.

Soon Raph entered the room with the cups and juice. He grumbled as he set the materials on the table.

"Ya want grape or orange juice Don?" Raph asked from the table as he set the jugs and cups down .

"Grape." Don responded automatcally. He wasn't a fan of orange juice.

Raph nodded and poured him a glass. Next he grabbed his own glass and opened the orange juice, filling it halfway.

"I think I'll go grab a cup of coffee as well." Don said exiting the room.

Raph sighed and lifted his cup of juice, taking a long drink. He stared out the window in front of him, looking at the reddish brick wall of the building across the alleyway. He noticed how strange it looked in the white daylight compared to the dark and shadowy night.

Suddenly, April was there, smiling with hospilatily, Don at her heels. She set the plate of bacon and eggs down on the table gently. They all sat down and filled their plates. Raph muched on the crunchy bacon then took another sip of juice to wash it down. "Thanks for the food Ape."

"Yeah, thank you April." Don added.

April smiled at them. "No problem guys."

It was silent after that as they finished the meal. There was food left over and so when they began cleaning up April brought the food back into the kitchen. Don began washing the used dishes and Raph dried them, the usual chore for them at home.

"Do you think Leo or Mikey want something to eat?" April asked.

Don finished scrubbing the dish in his hnds and looked up as he handed it to Raph. "Yeah. Mikey will probably eat. Save some for him. I want Leo to eat something light if he's hungry though, like toast."

"Alright." April said nodding.

Don leaned up against the counter. "That reminds me… I need to go check on Leo. I probably need to change his bandeges soon."

"Can I see 'im too Donnie?" Raph asked as he placed the dish in the cupboard to the left.

"Sure Raph." Don answered. "After we finish wi-"

"I'll finish the dishes. Go see Leo." April told them as she stepped over and took the dish cloth from Don's hand gently.

"Really April we can-"

"Just go check on him." April said, sounding slightly exasperated. She nudged Don out of the way with a smile.

"I guess I'll go get the bandages from the bathroom then." Don said softly, turning to Raph.

"I'll gettem." Raph voluteered. "Just go take a look at Leo."

Don nodded.

Both of them went to the hallway turning seperate ways. Don went left, towards April's room and Raph went right, towards the bathroom.

As Don approached April's bedroom a strange feeling came over him, like something was out of place. The door to April's room was cracked open slightly and Don distinctly remembered closing it.

Don frowned and pushed the door open slightly to get a clear view of the whole room. He stared in shock at the sight before him.

"Mikey?"

His ragged looking younger brother stood on the opposite side of the room next to Leo's still figure. He had Leo's hand cleched in his own hand.

Mikey looked up at the sound of his name. Don noticed the tear tracks on his face.

"What are you doing in here?" Don asked shortly. "Why are you even up yet Mikey?"

Mikey looked down at Leo again, staying silent.

When he realized he wasn't going to get an answer Don sighed. He moved closer to the bed. "He'll be okay Mikey. Leo will be in quite a bit of pain for a while but he'll be fine with some rest and recoperation."

"How long until he heals?" Mikey asked softly.

Don laid a hand down on the bed, on top of where Leo's plastron would be and gently smoothed out the flowery multicolored comforter. "A month at least."

He saw Mikey deflat slightly.

"It could be shorter." Don said hurridly, noticing Mikey's sour mood. "It depends on of Leo will actually rest it for a while and not push himself to hard."

Mikey nodded. He sighed gently.

"Hey Don I-" Raph seemed to appear out of nowhere in the doorway and Don looked up in surprise. Don watched as a strange look came over Raph's face when he focused in on Mikey. "Mike? What are ya doin' up bro?"

Mikey shrugged and carefully avoided Raph's steady gaze. He shuddered slightly and sway a bit and Don gazed at him in worry. "Mikey, are you okay?"

Mikey nodded but swayed some more and Don hurried to the other side of the bed. He took hold of Mikey's arm to steady him. "Mike, look at me."

Mikey lifted his eyes wearily to Donnie. They were unfocused. Mikey was pale and Don heard him panting slighty. "Michelangelo?"

He didn't answer and Raph stepped into the room, setting the supplies on top of the dresser to his left. He approached them slowly. "He okay Don?"

"Mikey?" Don spoke loud and clear. He stared into Mikey's unfocused eyes. He felt him sway again and Don felt slightly panicked. The last thing he wanted was Mikey to pass out on him. "Mikey are you going to faint? Do you need to sit down?"

Don seemed to finally get through to him. Mikey leaned on him gently. "Dizzy. M'tired Don."

"Here." Don moved him the end of the bed slowly so he could sit down on it without disturbing Leo.

They waited a few moments in silence.

"You okay Mikey?" Don asked again slowly.

"Sure." Mikey said softly. Don was relieved at how much clearer his voice sounded. "I feel all shakey."

"Maybe you should eat something." Don looked up at Raph, sending a silent message to him.

"Let's go get ya some food Mike." Raph said, moving closer to his youngest brother. "April made some bacon and eggs fer breakfast."

Mikey turned away from him. "M'not hungry."

Raph blinked, not beliveing what he was hearing. "Mike-"

"I said I'm not hungry!" Mikey's voice was still soft but held a bitter tone to it. He turned and glared at Raph.

"But-"

"Raph."

Raph stopped and looked over at Donnie who was standing on the other side of Mikey. He gave Raph a grave look and shook his head. Raph knew better than to argue with that look. He sighed.

"Then let's go watch TV Mike." Rph suggested. He knew Don wanted to get Mikey out of here before he fixed Leo's bandages.

"I don't want-"

"Well I do!" Raph felt irritation creep up on him as Mikey refused to cooperate. He ignored Don's disaproving look and pulled on Mikey's arm to help him stand. "And I want you to watch it with me."

Mikey shoved Raph's hand off, sent him a glare, then silently marched out of the room, wabbling slightly on unsteady feet as he did so. Raph growled in frustration.

"Did you have to be that rough Raph?"

Raph turned to face Don. Don was giving him an exasperated look. "What do ya mean?"

"Isn't it obvious Raph?" Don asked. He lowered his voice."He obviously feels guilty about what happened to Leo. Can't you be a little nicer?"

"It ain't my fault if he wants ta pout about it! Fearless did it ta save him. He's got nothin' ta feel guilty about!" Raph growled out, trying to keep his voice down.

Don sighed. "Just…be patient with him Raph. That's all I'm asking."

Raph grumbled under his breath and stormed out of the room after Mikey.

Don sighed again and moved across the room to grab the bandages Raph had left. He looked at them, making sure there was enough.

Suddenly, Don heard a soft moan behind.

Don turned to find Leo stirring, his eyes fluttering slightly. Don put the bandages down and moved to Leo's side.

Leo's hazy eyes rested on Don tiredly. He blinked. "Donnie?"

Don couldn't help but smile. "Hey Leo. How are you feeling?"

Leo took a few seconds to process the question. "Sore."

"I'd think you would be." Don said. "Getting stabbed with a katana hurts bro."

"Is Mikey okay?" Leo murmered sleepily. "Thought I heard 'im."

"Yeah Leo." Don couldn't help but feel like this was a lie. If you call drowning yourself in guilt because your brother risked his life to save yours Mikey would be just dandy. Don decided to clarify it a little more. "He's not hurt Leo."

Leo smiled tiredly at him. He then closed his eyes, a peacful look taking over his face.

"Good. That's good." 


End file.
